Karakuri Burst
by WeRTheCCSFanFictioners
Summary: Hotaru Nitro a.k.a Cherry. Raiden Matrix a.k.a Shuji. Cherry and Shuji are escaped spys, trying to live life normally. They arrive at Sweet Amoris High, not knowing karma will return soon.
1. Chapter 1: Escaped

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

Cherry jumped for ledge to ledge, ignoring the crashes behind her. She fired endlessly, shooting the puppets. She wanted to eliminate the filth that had terrorized her life for so long.. *Gasp*. Cherry whipped her head around and aimed her gun at the puppets. **BANG!** Cherry smirked and jumped onto a tree branch. She reached into her pocket for her bombs. "There she is!" A male voice shouted. She felt her tree branch breaking but it was too late. Cherry spun in mid-air and landed on her feet. She looked around 360. She was surrounded by men in black with gas masks. They were part of **The Alliance**, they were called **Reapers**. "Give up Cherry!" Another Reaper voice shouted. Cherry smirked and jumped up. "Get back here!" A Reaper shouted. Cherry closed her eyes as she landed on a branch. The Reapers shielded their face as Cherry threw down her bombs, the bombs were disguised as cherries. "Cherries?" A Reaper asked. Cherry smirked and left the scene as explosions and screams of pain erupted. "Cherry!" A male voice shouted. She wouldn't stop running and jumping. The male caught up with her. "Ready?" He asked her. She nodded. "Let's go Shuji." She replied, as they both ran away from the scene.

* * *

**Some Where Else...**

* * *

The man sat in his chair, his slicked black hair shining in the light. "Leader-sama. We were the unable to capture Cherry." His minion said, voice slightly quavering. The man stayed silent for a minute. "What?!" He shouted. He slammed his fist on his desk, splinters flying everyone. The minion shuddered and knelt before the man. "I apologise deeply on the Reapers behalf. W-W-We will send in Reapers, Shadow Hunters and Sabers to hunt her-" The man grabbed the minions throat. "WHO'S THE BOSS AROUND HERE AIKO?!" The man shouted. Aiko struggled to breathe under the man's iron grip. "Y-y-y-you, Tatsuya-s-s-sama!" Aiko shouted. Tatsuya smirked and released his grip. "I must admit, that is quiet a good idea." He said in wonder. Aiko coughed up blood as he tried to stand up. "I will send them right away!" He said, heading for the door. "NO!" Tatsuya's voice boomed. Aiko gasped as an invicible force pushed him into a wall. "AH!" He shouted in pain. He fell to the floor and looked up at Tatsuya. "Yes Master?" He asked, restraining himself from hurting him. "Let her live life for a while. And when she's not looking, we ambush her." He explained, an evil laugh bubbling from his chest.

* * *

**Back to Cherry and Shuji**

* * *

"How is your contamination?" Shuji asked, changing his shirt. Cherry nodded. "Painful. Take off your wig." She replied curtly. He nodded at her before studying himself in the mirrror. He carefuly took off his black wig to unveil unruly brown-blond hair with a red streak. He took out his yellow contacts to reveal his piercing red eyes. He placed a grey cap on his head. He wore a plain black shirt underneath a black leather jacket, that was zipped up three quaters. Shuji also wore plain black jeans with white and black Converses. He looked at her. "Your turn." He said. Cherry nodded and walked over to the mirror. She lightly took of her long pink wig, the wig reached down to her knees. She had black hair with a blue streak. She took out her contacts to reveal her daring aqua eyes. She wore a black singlet with black arm-warmers. She also had a black skirt with matching black and white Converses. Shuji smiled at her. "Ready for tomorrow Cherry?" He asked. She smirked. "In school, my name isn't Cherry, nor is your name Shuji." She replied. She stared into his red eyes. "My name is Hotaru and your name is Raiden."


	2. Chapter 2: Love is in the Air

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

Hotaru looked around at their new school. "Sweet Amoris High?" Raiden asked, his grey cap covering his eyes. She nodded. Raiden looked over at her. One of her eyes was covered with her fringe. "Isn't annoying to only see through one eye?" He asked. Hotaru glared at him. "It's not like it's the first time..." She replied. Raiden looked at the concrete. "Sorry..." He apologised. He brought up bad memories for her. Raiden saw a bench. "Do you want to sit?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded. He smiled and grabbed her hand. They walked over to the bench and sat down. "Nervous?" He asked her. "Yeah, but not about school...I mean...what if they find us?" She asked. Raiden stood up. Hotaru looked up at him, both her aqua eyes showing. He looked down at her, showing his piercing red eyes. "I'll protect you no matter what." He said. Hotaru smiled. She noticed the school's entrance. "Let's go, we have to meet the principal." Raiden noted. Hotaru nodded and they both walked to the entrance, anticipating their new life at this town.

Hotaru noticed a white-haired woman speaking to a boy. "Please don't do it again, I don't want to give you detention." She said. The boy nodded at walked away. "The principal." Raiden whispered. Hotaru nodded and they walked over to her. "Excuse me?" Raiden asked. The principal turned around. "Yes?" She asked. "We're the new students." Raiden replied. The principal smiled. "Excellent! Hotaru Nitro and Raiden Matrix? Please take off your hat and move your hair." She continued. They nodded. When Raiden took off his hat, the principal's eyes widened. "You have such amazing eyes! You too Hotaru!" She complimented. Once she saw their hair, her smile fell. "I have nothing to say about your hair." She whispered. Hotaru gritted her teeth. "Where do we go to get our schedule?" She asked. "Hotaru can go to the Student Body President's room while Raiden can come with me." The principal said. Hotaru nodded. "See you Hotaru." Raiden whispered. She nodded at him and said bye, before walking to the Student Body President's room.

She knocked on the door and walked in. A boy sat at his desk, seemingly tired, surrounding him were mountains of papers. "Um...Excuse me?" She asked. The boy looked at her. He had blonde hair and sea-blue eyes. "Yes?" He asked, standing up. She blushed. "I'm...the new student." She said. He smiled at her. "Nice to meet you..." He hung. "Hotaru Nitro." She replied. "Nice to meet you Hotaru, I'm Nathaniel." He said. Hotaru smiled. "I need to get my class schedule." She continued. He smiled and walked over to a cabinet. "Oi Nathaniel!" A voice shouted. He sighed and turned around. Hotaru turned around also to see red...Literally. A boy with dyed red hair and onyx eyes walked in and grabbed Nathaniel's collar. "If you were a real man, you'd fight your own battles!" He shouted. "Castiel! If you were a real man, you'd accept your responsibilities!" Nathaniel shouted. Castiel glared at him smashed him against the cabinet, buttons from Nathaniel's shirt flying. Hotaru felt anger reach deep inside her. Castiel pulled back his fist to punch Nathaniel.

"What do you think you're doing?" The cold voice echoed in the room. Nathaniel moved his sore neck to see Hotaru standing there, her hair covering her eyes, holding back Castiel's fist with one hand. Castiel glared at her and struggled. She pulled Castiel towards her and pinned him onto a different cabinet. She leaned next to his ear and whispered cold words. "Real men use violence for the one they love, not for irrational needs." She whispered, her hot breath fanning against his ear. Castiel lightly blushed. Hotaru took a step back and walked over to Nathaniel. "Are you OK?" She asked. Nathaniel nodded and tried to stand up. He almost fell backwards but Hotaru pulled him to her. "Here." She said, placing his arm around her neck. "Please direct me to the Nurses Office?" She asked Nathaniel. "Yeah." He replied. Hotaru glared at Castiel and left the room with Nathaniel. Castiel watched their retreating bodies. He looked down at where Hotaru grabbed him, shock filling him. There was a bruise on his wrist of Hotaru's hand. He walked out of the room, in search of his friend Lysander.

"Hello?" Hotaru asked. She searched around the room for a nurse. "We must be too early." Nathaniel noted, sitting upright and leaning on the headboard. Hotaru looked at him before walking to him. He watched her as she sat next to him on the bed. Hotaru looked at his shoulders. She leaned close to his face, causing him to blush lightly. Hotaru looked into Nathaniel's eyes. She also blushed. "Can you...take your shirt off?" She asked. Nathaniel's eyes widened and his blush increased. "W-w-what do you mean?" He stuttered. Hotaru blushed, realising what she said. "So I can treat your wounds..." She continued. "O-O-OK." He replied. She and Nathaniel blushed crimson. He lifted his arms before immense pain surged up his arms. "Augh!" He cried in pain. "H-h-here I'll do it." Hotaru said. Nathaniel was taller then her so she moved Nathaniel's legs wider so she could sit there. She blushed and leaned closer. Hotaru unbuttoned the remaining buttons. She blushed when she saw the rest of Nathaniel's chest. He looked away from her. "Can you lean towards me?" She asked. He looked at Hotaru and nodded. He attempted to lean forward, but pain consumed him and he fell into Hotaru's arms.

"Ah!" She said in surprise, her blush increasing ten-fold. Nathaniel's head was in the crook of her neck. "S-s-sorry, but I-I-I can't move." He apologised. "It's...alright." She replied. Hotaru carefully took off his shirt, but when her hands touched his back... "Ah!" He shouted in pain. He wrapped his arms around her waist, gripping her shirt. "Sorry!" She apologised. They both didn't here the door open. "WHAT'S GOING ON NATHANIEL?!" A girly voice shrieked. Hotaru looked over to see a girl that looked like Nathaniel. _His sister..._ She thought. Hotaru lightly placed Nathaniel into his original position. "Amber, it's not what you think, she was just helping me." Nathaniel explained. Amber glared at Hotaru. "Yeah, helping you with your boner!" She shouted. Nathaniel blushed crimson while Hotaru sat in wonder. _What's a boner?_ She wondered, but didn't dare ask, seeing Nathaniel enraged. "Amber, I was attacked and Hotaru helped me because the nurses weren't here." He explained. Amber glared at Hotaru before stalking off. "Amber!" Nathaniel shouted after her.

He sighed and looked at Hotaru. "Sorry about her." He apologised. "It's alright." She replied, getting off the bed. "I think the nurses are here so I'll take my leave. I'll ask the principal for my schedule." She said. She was about to leave before. "Wait!" Nathaniel shouted. Hotaru looked at him, her blushed gone. "Thank you for helping me." He thanked. "Anytime Nat. See you later." She said, waving as she left the room. When walking to the principal's office, she ran into a orange haired girl, papers flying everywhere. "Sorry." Hotaru apologised, picking the papers up. "It's OK." The girl replied, also picking them up. The girl smiled at Hotaru. "I'm Iris Smith. Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Hotaru Nitro." Hotaru replied. Iris smiled. "Nitro? Thats a cool last name!" She said. Hotaru fake smiled at her as Raiden walked up to them. "Hey Hotaru, we've gotta go." Raiden explained. Hotaru nodded and said goodbye to Iris. "We're starting school tomorrow. Because you and Nathaniel weren't in the Student Body President's room, the principal gave me mine and yours." He explained. Hotaru smiled and they both left school, anticipating the next day.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

Hotaru looked at Raiden as they walked into the school grounds. "Don't let out any secrets. Got it lover boy?" She asked. He smirked and looked back at her. "I should ask you the same thing, 'Mrs. Student Body President'." He replied cockliy. Hotaru glared at him with a slight blush before smacking his head. "Calm down...Cherry." He said, saying Cherry with a french accent. Hotaru turned to glare at him but felt pain. All she saw was the concrete floor. "What the fuck?!" Raiden shouted, running over to Hotaru. She was on one knee, red clouding her vision, her anger threatening to take over. "What was that for?!" He yelled at the offender. Hotaru looked to see the girl from yesterday. _Wasn't her name Amber or something? _She asked herself. "That's what sluts get whore!" She shouted. Hotaru rose an eyebrow. "Look Amorie or whatever your name is, I need to get to class." She said, standing up. Amber glared at her. "My name is Amber!" She shouted. "NO-ONE CARES!" Raiden shouted as he and Hotaru walked to class.

Hotaru sighed. "She is almost like Jaquline." She said **( Jaquline is pronounced Jack-leen)**. Raiden looked grim. "Don't...talk about that traitor." He replied. Hotaru smirked. "If I didn't say it, I knew you we're going to." She retorted. Raiden smirked at her as they neared Social Studies. "Hotaru, Raiden!" Nathaniel shouted. They both turned around. Nathaniel lightly blushed when he and Hotaru locked eyes. "I need to introduce you to the class." He said with a smile. They both nodded as the bell rang. Hotaru leaned on the wall, noticing a certain blonde girl glare at her. Nathaniel bit his lip when he saw Castiel, who glared at him. "We need to talk later." Castiel explained. Nathaniel nodded. After a while, the teacher called them in. Hotaru walked in, noticing a lot of boys drooling. Raiden sighed and pulled down his navy blue cap. Nathaniel walked in with a happy smile.

"Everyone, these are the new students, Hotaru Nitro and Raiden Matrix. If you have any questions, please ask now." Nathaniel introduced. Immediately, hands shot up. "Max." Max stood up. "Hotaru, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. She shook her head. "Chris." "What kind of music do you like Hotaru?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's music?" She whispered to Raiden. "Sounds with a beat. Like rain falling." He replied. She nodded. "All kinds." She replied. The teacher clapped her hands together happily. "Welcome to Sweet Amoris High! Please take your seats." Hotaru noticed Nathaniel sitting at the back, staring out the window. She inwardly smiled before walking to the spare seat next to him. He smiled at her. Raiden sat next to Hotaru, and next to Raiden was Castiel. Castiel glanced at his wrist. It still had a bruise. He sighed. The teacher then began her lecture."The basics of the..."

* * *

**Recess**

* * *

Hotaru smiled at Nathaniel, who picked up her bag, being the gentle man he is. She looked over at saw Castiel standing at the door, staring at the couple. She nodded at him before walking off. Castiel then walked over to Nathaniel, shutting the door behind him. Hotaru gave Nathaniel a worried look before closing the door. "I'm here to talk about Hotaru." Castiel explained. Nathaniel sighed. "What about her?" He asked. He showed him his wrist. Nathaniel's eyes widened. "Hotaru did this." Castiel said. Nathaniel shook his head. "How could petite as Hotaru do that?" He asked. Castiel shrugged. Hotaru heard this and smirked. She walked into the room, the boys eyes on her. "I think I forgot my pen." She explained smiling, pointing at the pen on her desk. Nathaniel nodded and picked it up. When he gave it to her, he felt a pleasant shock as their hands touched. Hotaru noticed his expression. "Are you OK?" She asked. He nodded and went back to Castiel.

"See ya later." Hotaru said, waving. Nathaniel and Castiel waved weakly. "Somethings up. When your hands touched, your expression changed. What happened?" Castiel said. "I felt an electric shock." He explained. Castiel sighed and began to walk out of the room. "I'm tired so I'm gonna head out." He said, leaving. Nathaniel held his forehead and walked out the classroom. As Nathaniel turned a corner, he heard Raiden and Hotaru. Being the Sherlock Holmes he was, he eavesdropped. "Hotaru, our cover is going to be blown. We can't do anything now. Unless...we kill them." Raiden said. Nathaniel's eyes widened. _Kill?!_ Hotaru sighed. "I can't kill Nathaniel or Castiel. There is something...restraining me." She explained. Nathaniel stumbled back. _Kill me?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_ Raiden smiled. "We could move somewhere else. Itll be safer." He said. Hotaru shook her head. "No point, they'll capture us anywhere we go." She replied. Raiden nodded and walked off. "Going to class!" He shouted. Hotaru smiled.

Nathaniel decided to make his entrance. "Hey Hotaru!" He called. Hotaru's eyes widened and she whipped around. She hid her shock with a fake smile. All her smiles are fake, mere imitations. "Yes?" She asked. He smiled at her. "Can you help me with some work?" He asked. Hotaru nodded and they both walked to the Student Body President's room. Hotaru sat down, noticing Nathaniel lock the door. "Hotaru." He said her name. "Will you...be my...girlfriend?" Nathaniel asked. Hotaru's eyes widened. "W-w-what?" She muttered in shock. Nathaniel blushed and looked away. "Um...OK?" Hotaru replied. Nathaniel smiled. "I'm glad." He retorted. Hotaru didn't know if she was supposed to be happy...or sad. Nathaniel sat across from her and held her hand. He felt the same static from before. Hotaru sighed, feeling very sleepy, as Nathaniel yawned. Hotaru and Nathaniel both laid their heads on the desk, still holding each others hands.


	4. Chapter 4: Rain

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

Hotaru woke up to see Nathaniel's beautiful face. She went to rub her eyes but remembered he was holding one. So with her remaining hand, she rubbed her eye, to rid of sleep. Hotaru stared at Nathaniel with a slight blush. She reached over the table and lightly shook him. He fluttered his eyelids before everything came together.  
"Hotaru?" He asked.  
She nodded. They both let go of each others hands. The room was completely dark so Hotaru looked out the window, shocked to see the truth. It was night. She moaned and stood up, stretching.  
"Is it night?" Nathaniel asked.  
"Yeah." She replied.  
He also stood up and grabbed both their bags. They both walked to the front gate. Hotaru could barely believe what was there to greet them. Although Nathaniel didn't see them, there were Reapers surrounding the place, with a mix of other men. Some in bushes, under cars, in a tree...up a dogs butt...literaly.

Nathaniel struggled to think of anything to say, so he stared up at the clouds. A drop of water landed on his nose. A couple more fell on his face and the footpath.  
"Run!" Nathaniel said.  
Hotaru's eyes widened as Nathaniel grabbed her hand and they ran away. The Reapers chased after them, still hidden. Hotaru bit her lip in confusion.  
_Does Nathaniel know?_ She asked herself.  
She saw Nathaniel looking at her so she smiled. They kept on running until they ended up in a park, the rain now pouring, and still they held hands.  
"Over here." Nathaniel said, finding shelter.  
Hotaru nodded and they ran under the large tree. The tree had a lot of leaves so no rain touched them. The rain was like a song. **Pitter patter, pitter patter.** Hotaru reached out her hand as rain fell. The drops of rain on her hands melded together. Her eyes widened and she held her head.  
"Ah!" She whispered in pain.  
"Are you OK?" Nathaniel asked, staring at her worriedly.

Hotaru looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.  
"Nathaniel..." She whispered sadly.  
She clenched her eyes in pain, gripping her head.  
"It hurts!" She shouted, falling to her knees.  
Nathaniel immediately joined her.  
"Hotaru..." He whispered in concern.  
Hotaru bit her lip, drawing blood. Nathaniel grabbed her and held her close.  
"Nathaniel..." She whispered, staring up at him, her pain numbing away.  
He smiled at her and hugged her tighter. She placed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
"Are you alright now?" He asked.  
She smiled at him and nodded. Nathaniel sat on the floor, leaning against the tree, with Hotaru in his arms.  
"Hotaru...you are really beautiful..." He complimented, lightly blushing. Hotaru blushed.  
"Thanks..." She replied.  
Listening to the rain pouring and Nathaniel's heartbeat was like a melody to Hotaru. She couldn't help but smile, hoping they could stay like this forever.

However...Tatsuya has unfinished buisness.


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

"Good morning everyone." Nathaniel greeted as he entered the classroom.  
"Morning!" Most of them replied.  
His eyes scanned over the class, looking for Hotaru, but failing in doing so.  
_Where is she?_ He asked himself.  
Raiden wasn't present either. Nathaniel walked over to his desk and sat down, hoping Hotaru would come to school.  
"Good Morning class." The teacher greeted, entering the classroom.  
Nathaniel sat up as his mind began racing with thoughts.  
_Is Hotaru sick?_ He asked himself.  
The teacher began the lesson, talking about crap no one cared about. Nathaniel only stared dully at the board, not taking in a single word.  
"So class, to times two numbers together-"  
"WE'RE HERE!" A voice shouted, interrupting the class.

Amber rolled her eyes in disgust, her friends did the same and snickered. Nathaniel on the other hand, smiled brightly, but his smile fell at what he saw.  
Hotaru stood at the door, Raiden next to her, both of them disheveled. "Sorry we're late." Hotaru muttered, embarrassed at Raiden loud shout.  
The teacher sighed. "Why are your clothes disheveled?" She asked.  
Hotaru looked down at her clothes, blushing at the what she saw.  
"I fell over and ended up bringing Raiden down with me." Hotaru said.  
Amber smirked.  
"Your blush and clothes says otherwise. Didn't think you'd go into overtime fucking did you?" She asked, smirked.  
Hotaru saw red and almost pulled out her knife she kept, but luckily Raiden was there.  
"Amber, why don't you get fucked? Oh wait, I think every guy in the school has something to say about that...well other than me." Castiel remarked.  
Amber grew red in the face.  
"At least I'm not a whore like her! She went after Nathaniel and is now fucking this guy! I saw her and Nathaniel in the Infirmary, Nathaniel's shirt was off and everything!" Amber defended.  
Nathaniel stood up and walked over to Amber.  
"You have no right to speak to Hotaru like that. Or should I say my girlfriend?" He asked, looking Amber straight in the eyes.

Hotaru blushed at his words. Tears grew in Amber's eyes as she stood up and stormed out of the classroom. The teacher sighed.  
"Class dismissed. I need a coffee." She said, leaving the classroom.  
Everyone filed out, leaving Raiden, Castiel, Hotaru and Nathaniel. Castiel sighed and sat on a desk, Nathaniel sat in his seat, Raiden leaned on a desk and Hotaru also sat in a chair.  
"Enough games. Why were you two really late?" Castiel asked.  
Hotaru and Raiden skilfuly masked their emotions. With a confused look on her face, Hotaru stood up and asked, "What do you mean? I told you, I fell."  
Castiel slammed his fist on the desk and walked over to her. He showed her his wrist.  
"This is a bruise **you** gave me. Care to explain?" He said.  
Hotaru stumbled back, into Raiden. Nathaniel only watched sadly, before stepping in.  
"Hotaru, we won't hurt you, just tell us what's going on." He said lovingly to Hotaru.  
She bit her lip and slightly shivered while Raiden looked at the floor in shame.

Hotaru managed to hold back her tears.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered before running out of the room.  
"Hotaru!" Raiden shouted. He sighed and held his head.  
Nathaniel nodded at Castiel before leaving the room, running.  
"Hotaru!" He shouted.  
The black-haired girl was no-where. He noticed black hair turning a corner. Nathaniel chased after her immediately. He chased her until they ended up in a park. Hotaru hid behind a tree and slid down.  
"Nathaniel..." She whispered, tears flowing freely.  
Nathaniel kneeled next to her and hugged her. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
"Please tell me. I want to protect you." Nathaniel said, holding her closer.  
"You're something I hold dear, so I don't want to lose you." He continued.  
Hotaru nodded and looked into his ocean blue eyes and smiled.  
"Alright...I'll tell you..." She said hesitantly, nervousness growing by the second.

**"Please don't hate me."**


	6. Chapter 6: Confession of the Past

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

Hotaru felt like she couldn't breathe, her heart was racing as well as her mind.  
_Will he hate me?_ She asked herself.  
She looked Nathaniel in the eyes. There was confusion, worry...and something else.  
_Is that love I see in his eyes?_ She asked herself.  
Nathaniel held her closer, ignoring Hotaru's suprised gasp.  
"Hotaru...I love you, I want to protect you...I love you." He expressed.  
Hotaru's eyes widened.  
_Love..._  
She nodded and hugged him back. They couldn't be more closer. She decided now was the time.

"Nathaniel, please don't hate me..." Hotaru pleaded.  
Nathaniel shook his head.  
"There's no way in the world I could hate you, Hotaru." He replied lovingly.  
She looked at him, nervousness overflowing. She smiled. Not a fake one that she smiles at other smile, a real one, filled with love. She nodded.  
"OK...I'll tell you." She said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Hotaru isn't my real name, my real name is Cherry, and Raiden's real name is Shuji. We are both escaped spies, running away from The Alliance. We were just...puppets. They used us. Shuji was called, **Virus** and I was called, **Killing Machine**. When we had to kill, we had no emotion. We hated killing but were pressured to like it. Shuji ended up going insane and killed over nine thousand people, almost killing me. I also went insane and killed over one million people...So here we are, disguised as Hotaru Nitro and Raiden Matrix..." Hotaru explained.  
Nathaniel's eyes widened and he let go of her.  
"Nathaniel..." She whispered.  
He stumbled away from her and held his head.  
"You...killed so many innocent people." He muttered.  
He turned around and ran away.  
"Nathaniel!" Hotaru shouted after him.  
Tears filled her eyes and she cried, whispering words of regret.

* * *

**Can I please get some reviews? I want to know if this style of writing is better.**

**This is the old style:**

old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old oldold old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old oldold old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old old

**This is the new style:**

"New" New new new new new new new.

"New new new new new new new new new new" New new new new new new new new new new

**Which one is better, old or new?**


	7. Chapter 7: Love

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

"Have you seen Hotaru?" Castiel asked Nathaniel, worry filling him.  
Nathaniel shook his head as Castiel sighed deeply.  
"Look, we know her past and present but...it doesn't matter." Castiel said.  
Nathaniel shook his head disapprovingly and walked outside, to the courtyard. He stood there, Castiel running into him. He peered from behind Nathaniel to see what made him stop. Hotaru sat under a tree, Raiden leaning next to her on the tree. Castiel lightly pushed Nathaniel towards them, causing Nathaniel to glare.  
"Just talk to her." Castiel urged.  
Hotaru and Raiden looked up to see Castiel and Nathaniel. Raiden shrugged and looked away, while Hotaru stared curiously.  
_What's going on?_ She wondered.  
Nathaniel turned around and glared meaner at Castiel.  
"Why should I talk to that killer?!" He shouted.  
Many heads stared at them curiously. Hotaru bit her lip and ran away, running past Castiel and Nathaniel, brushing against his shoulder.

Raiden saw red as his blood boiled, he stood up and stalked towards Nathaniel and Castiel. He pulled back his fist and punched Nathaniel, causing him to have a nose bleed. Nathaniel held his nose in shock as he stared at Raiden with anger, regret and pain in his eyes.  
"Why must you hurt Hotaru? She was brainwashed and forced to do all that stuff, so don't assume she did it willingly." Raiden explained coldy.  
He then ran off, searching for Hotaru. Nathaniel gritted his teeth and stood up, walking towards the boys bathroom, Castiel following. He smirked at Nathaniel.  
"Raiden has guts. He knows you can tell the teacher and yet he still punched you." He said.  
Nathaniel glarred at him and went back to tending to his nose bleed. Castiel sighed and leaned against the wall.  
"I just...snapped. I feel so guilty..." Nathaniel said, his nosebleed stopping.  
"I guess, for once, I get you." Castiel replied, eyebrows raised in surprise at himself.

Nathaniel smiled at him as he and Castiel left the mens room. They heard laughter down the hall so they went to investigate, only to be shocked. Hotaru was on the floor, Amber and her group in front of her, getting kicked repeatedly. Castiel and Nathaniel ran towards her, anger bubbling in Nathaniel.  
"Hotaru!" Nathaniel shouted.  
She slowly looked up and as soon as she did, a small smile appeared on her face.  
"Nathaniel..." She whispered.  
Amber bit her lip and clenched her fist in anger. Tears began to bubble up in her eyes.  
"Why do you love her Nathaniel! You could have someone better!" Amber shouted in anger, despair and sadness.  
Nathaniel walked over to Hotaru, who bleeding due to Amber's heels, and held her close to him.  
"Because she is my everything. I couldn't live without her. She's beautiful, kind, strong, helpful and many more things but most importantly, she has been through a lot and hasn't cried once. That's why I love her." Nathaniel explained smiling. Hotaru smiled back at him.

Amber ran off, tears streaming down her face, and her friends following her. Castiel saw that Hotaru and Nathaniel were going to talk, so he smiled at Nathaneil and winked at Hotaru. Nathaniel smiled back while Hotaru waved. Castiel walked off, a smile on his face. Nathaniel looked Hotaru in the eyes and encased her in a warm, loving hug.  
"Hotaru, now matter who you are, your past or whatever happens, I will **always** love you." Nathaniel expresse sincerly.  
Hotaru smiled and had a light pink blush on her face.  
"Even though this is my first time...loving someone. I'm...happy you are the first preson I've loved. I love you Nathaniel." Hotaru replied also expressing her feelings, her emotions being unleashed.  
They both looked into each others eyes. Sea blue met bright blue. Nathaniel leaned in for a sweet kiss, both of their first kisses.


	8. Chapter 8: Foregin Feelings

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

"Tatsuya! I have very important information." Aoki shouted.  
Said man turned around and smirked.  
"Let's hear it." He replied.  
Aoki smiled slyly.  
"Cherry has a boyfriend, someone she loves. Isn't she supposed to be Killing Machine and yet she loves someone?" He explained.  
Tatsuya's eyes widened as Aoki smirked at his reaction.  
"Excellent. Here's the plan. We send one of our female projects in to seduce the boy, bring him here, in exchange for Cherry." Tatsuya explained.  
Aoki smiled.  
"Excellent plan Tatsuya. I'll send one of our finest agents." He said, beginning to walk away.  
Tatsuya chuckled.  
"No need Aoki." He said.  
Aoki stopped walking. Tatsuya pressed the intercom button.  
"Number 38 report here immediately." He called.  
Aoki and Tatsuya waited for a while before the door opened. A girl with crimson hair and navy blue eyes walked in.  
"Yes Tatsuya?" She asked.  
Tatsuya smirked.  
"Seduce Nathaniel Night and bring him here. Your name is now Saki Uno. Now transport to Sweet Amori High. And change your clothes." Tatsuya explained.  
Saki nodded and disappeared.

* * *

**With Hotaru and Nathaniel**

* * *

_The next day_

Hotaru sat on the desk, Nathaniel in front of her, sitting in a chair, in the Student Body President room. He reached up from his seat and moved some stray black hairs of her face.  
"Hotaru I'm glad I met you." Nathaniel said lovingly.  
Hotaru blushed and kissed his cheek. He smiled and retracted his hand and placed it on Hotaru's waist. They both leaned forward, about to kiss, but there was a knock at the door. Hotaru blushed pulled away while Nathaniel moved his hand away from her waist.  
"Come in." Nathaniel called. The door opened and in walked a girl with navy blue hair and red eyes. Nathanie felt his heart beat excellerate and his face become flushed.  
"Good morning, I'm Saki Uno the new student. I pressume you are Nathaniel?" Saki asked.  
Nathaniel cleared his throat and nodded. Saki smiled at him and then locked eyes with Hotaru. Hotaru glared with all her might, anger filling.  
"Nathaniel, I'm gonna head out, I'll see you in class." Hotaru announced, grabbing her bag and running out of the door.  
Nathaniel sighed in wonder.  
"What's gotten into her?" He asked himself aloud.

Saki secretly smirked.  
_The plan is coming along perfectly__._  
"Um...I need my timetable." She said.  
Nathaniel nodded and searched through the files. Saki began to scheme a very devious plan. Nathaniel foud her timetable and handed it to her.  
"Thanks Na...Na" Saki thanked.  
She grabbed her head and almost fell backwards.  
_The plan is in progress Tatsuya.  
_Nathaniel pulled her close to him.  
"Are you OK?" He asked worriedly.  
Saki looked into Nathaniel's sea blue eyes and streched. Her lips and his created sparks.  
_What am I doing?! I love Hotaru but...Why does the new girl make me feel this way?_ Nathaniel wondered as they kissed.  
Saki smiled and fainted in his arms. A pretend faint, oldest one in the book. Nathaniel scooped her up bridal style and began walking to the nurse. He sighed.

**_This feeling in my heart...is weird..._**


	9. Chapter 9: Observation

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

Nathaniel left the nurses room, glad that Saki was feeling alright. He turned a corner to find Hotaru and Raiden sitting in the courtyard. He hid behind a wall so he could hear what they were talking about. "Saki Uno? Saki Uno, Saki Uno, Saki Uno! Where have I heard that name before?" Raiden asked. Hotaru clenched her fists in anger. "Stop repeating that bitch's name." She said threateningly. Raiden stood up in shock. "Wait. THE Saki Uno?! I thought you slaughtered that bitch!" He shouted. Hotaru glared at him. "Stop shouting. I did slaughter her. She must have been reincarnated." Hotaru noted. Raiden nodded agreeably. "Maybe it was Aoki?" He asked. She sighed and nodded. "Probably..." She muttered. He shook his head. "She came to ruin our lives once again?" He asked. Hotaru nodded. "Back-stabbing bitch." She said scornfully.

Nathaniel's eyes widened. _Saki is one of them? __How many are there?_ He asked himself. Hotaru held her head, eyes squeezed shut. "I hate this. I hate my life!" Hotaru shouted. Raiden and Nathaniel's eyes widened. Raiden sat next to her and held her close. "Raiden?" She called. "Hmm?" He asked. Hotaru looked into his crimson eyes. "If we never left...would things be different?" She asked. Raiden smiled and stood up, looking at the sky. "If we didn't leave...the green, lively grass would be black and dead. The blue, cloudless sky would be crimson and cloudy. Every being that is on Earth like Castiel and Nathaniel wouldn't exist, they'd be buried under the ground. Every evil being like Aoki, Saki and Tatsuya would rule and kill people such as Nathaniel. There would not be such thing as heaven. Only hell and Earth, and Earth might as well be hell. The smiling civilians would be weeping servants, begging for repent, atoning their sins." Raiden explained, eyes closed.

"Raiden...would you and I exist?" She asked. Raiden looked at her. "Perhaps. If we succeeded, we would be the ones who rebuilt heaven, made the sky, grass and civilians alive again. If we failed, we'd either become weeping servants or prisoners..." He replied. Hotaru stood up. "Or we'd be dead, going to hell where light doesn't exist." She added. Raiden smirked. "You're beginning to become observant and optimistic." He said. "Like you...brother." Hotaru said smiling. Nathaniel walked away, not believing his ears. "Wait...did you sense something Raiden?" Hotaru asked. Nathaniel stopped in his tracks and listened. "Sense what?" He asked. Hotaru was hesitant. "I sensed someone...Listening to us." She continued. Nathaniel's eyes widened and ran away. Raiden smiled. "Dear sister, you must rest, your mind is in a haze. Go home and rest, ask Nathaniel if you can leave." Raiden said, pushing Hotaru in the direction of the building. Hotaru sighed waved her hand, signaling she was going home. _Now to go to the Student Body President's room._

Hotaru knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice answered dully. She rose an eyebrow and opened the door. "Hi Nathaniel..." She said in a quiet voice. She remembered that she just left the room when Saki came. _I must have angered Nathaniel..._ Nathaniel rose and eyebrow. "What's wrong Hotaru?" He asked, standing up and walking to her. Hotaru blushed. She began to feel embarrassed. _I...can feel my feelings more... I feel different. I don't feel like a...one of them. I feel like a...normal person._ Hotaru smiled in her mind. She began to feel faintish. "Are you OK Hotaru?" Nathaniel asked, touching foreheads with Hotaru. "I...feel faintish and sick." She explained. Nathaniel frowned and walked to where is bag was. "You must have gotten a cold. Come." Nathaniel said gently. Hotaru timidly walked to where he stood. "Take my hand." He said smiling, offering Hotaru his hand. Hotaru smiled. _I can feel love._ She took his hand. "I'll take you home. I'll look after you since Raiden has school." He explained, as they left the room.

"So do you." Hotaru replied. He chuckled. "I've surpassed all my fellow peers except for you so there is actually no need for me to be at school." He said smiling. They left the school, still holding hands. Saki hid behind a certain red head and stared at the couple. The red head glared at her. "Why are you hiding behind me?" He asked. Saki smiled sexily at him and winked. He sighed and made a disgusted sound as he walked away. Saki pouted and walked to her locker. She grabbed her phone, ran to the courtyard and called Tatsuya. "Master, she has fallen in love with the boy but sadly..." She hesitated. "The curse you put on her has weared off, she has emotions and feelinds." She explained. Yells and shouts of anger erupted from the other line. "Master, shall I return to base?" Saki asked. She smirked and hung up, leaving school, not knowing the red head listened to her whole converstation with Tatsuya.


	10. Chapter 10: A Cold

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

Nathaniel smiled at Hotaru lovingly as they walked to her house. Hotaru felt really sick when they reached her house. "Here." She muttered, giving him her keys. He opened the door and they both walked in. It was a pretty normal looking house. "Does Raiden live with you?" Nathaniel asked. She shook her head. "He lives two streets away." She explained, walking up the stairs. The two-story house was made of bricks and has floorboards. Except the bathroom and kitchen, those rooms have tiles. Hotaru opened the door to her room, Nathaniel trailing behind her. "This is my room." She said, siting on her bed. The walls were lavender with a white and pink cherry blossom feature wall. She had a wooden bed, wooden bedside table, wooden desk, built-in wardrobe with mirrors, large TV and a three large shelves, under each other, filled with many books. On her desk, she had an a green laptop, a lamp and other items. She sat on her bed feeling faintish as her fever grew.. Nathaniel noticed her distress and helped her lie down.

"Thanks." Hotaru thanked. Nathaniel sat next to her weak body. "Nathaniel, I feel like I'm going to faint." She said softly. "I'll get you some water." He said, exiting the room. Hotaru sighed and nodded, grabbing her quilt. _I'm so cold!_ She thought, laying back down. "Here." Nathaniel said, giving her the water. He helped her sit up and gave her the cup of water. She timidly drank the water before putting the cup down on the bedside table. _This is...awkward._ Nathaniel said in his mind. "Um...I'll come back later..." He said hesitantly. After Nathaniel turned around, Hotaru lightly grabbed his wrist. He turned around and his heart broke. A tear slide down Hotaru's pale cheek. "I'm...scared Nathaniel..." She whispered, another tear falling. "What are you scared of?" He asked, sitting next to her on the bed. "I've always had Raiden by my side, even when asleep. But now that he's not here and Saki Uno is here..." She trailed off.

Nathaniel smiled at her and moved a stray piece of black hair away from her face. "I'll stay. By the way, I all ready know that Saki is one of you." He said. Hotaru smiled. "Observant." She replied, closing her eyes tiredly. **Pitter patter**. Slowly, Hotaru's eyes opened and she sat up. Nathaniel stood up and walked towards the window. It began to rain heavily. Nathaniel sighed and sat back down. "You..." Hotaru began. Nathaniel looked at her as Hotaru blushed. "You can stay the night... I heard that it's going to rain tonight..." She explained, averting her eyes. He smiled and stroked her face lovingly. "Your fever is becoming slightly better." He noted. She closed her eyes and reached for Nathaniel's hand that wasn't stroking her face, and played delicately with his long fingers. He also blushed crimson. She slowly opened her eyes. "Nathaniel...I'm glad I left them..." Hotaru said. Nathaniel smiled. "Why's that?" He asked innocently. She smiled back at him, opening her eyes. "Because I met you." She said, closing her tired eyes.

"Good night...Hotaru." Nathaniel said as Hotaru fell into a deep sleep. There was complete silence except for the rain. Nathaniel closed his eyes and stopped stroking her face. He still held her hand lovingly as he closed his eyes in thought. _I wonder what would happen if...I never found out that Hotaru was a spy? Would I never have found out and we wouldn't be a couple? Or would life been normal? I...shouldn't worry about the past, I must concentrate on the future._ Nathaniel thought. He began to feel really tired. He looked at the black clock and almost gasped in surprise. _It's eight fricken thirty...ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! It was like two thirty before! At least I can sleep, I feel really tired._ He thought. He looked at Hotaru's sleeping form. The rain died down slightly as the moon illuminated her pale skin. Her black hair was sprayed around her head like a goddess. Nathaniel couldn't resist her.

He reached forward and moved some stray hairs away from her face. _Her hair...her body...her face...her eyes...her...lips. _He moved closer to her and leaned forward. He kissed her. Hotaru woke up during the kiss but Nathaniel didn't realize. He didn't realize until Hotaru's arms snaked around his neck. He wanted her...he **needed **her. Nathaniel crawled on top of her and they continued. Hotaru removed the quilt and they sat up as she moved into Nathaniel's lap. "Nathaniel..." She moaned as he kissed along her jaw line. She ran her fingers through his blond hair. "Hotaru, I love you." He confessed, locking eyes with her. She smiled lovingly and kissed him. "I love you, Nathaniel." She said, ending the kiss. They hugged each other, enjoying one of the few moments they can spend together. Nathaniel released the hug and kissed Hotaru's forehead.

"Let's sleep, we've got school tomorrow." Nathaniel whispered smiling. Hotaru smiled and nodded, lying down. Nathaniel looked around embarrassed. "Um, I'll go sleep on the couch." He said, about to move. "Nathaniel, you can sleep next to me." Hotaru reassured. Nathaniel nodded nervously and took off his tie and pens. "In the morning, before we go to school, remind me to go to my house, to change clothes." Nathaniel noted. Hotaru nodded as he lied down. It was pretty chilly, even with the quilt. Nathaniel felt Hotaru's petite form shivering next to him, so he grabbed her by her waist, and pulled her against his chest. "Nathaniel...good night." She said, kissing his cheek. He smiled lovingly and kissed her forehead, laying his head on top of her head. "Hotaru...I'm also glad you left them. Because now you're with me. Good night sleeping beauty." He said. And they fell asleep in each others arms.


	11. Chapter 11: The Day

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

***IN HOTARU'S DREAM***

_**Where am I?**_** I looked around in search of where I am. It was...a snowy field. I covered my mouth in shock as tear welled up in my eyes. This was...the day...my life changed. I slowly walked towards a snow covered oak tree. I leaned against and slid down it, the hard bark hurting my back. I began to slightly shiver due to the cold. Sudenly, I heard a car driving on the road near me and I felt like I couldn't breathe._Why...is this happening?!_ I saw me when I was five years old. My brother, Heith, mother and father were walking next to me, as I held my brothers me. Real me hid behind the large tree, being forced to watch this. I watched as little me fell down on the snow, Heith laughing and picking me up. Mother and Father walked us to a large tree. Mother grabbed me and pulled my hair. "You're a disgrace! Worthless child!" She shouted, pushing little me against the tree. Heith fell next to me, holding his arm in pain. **

**Father smirked at us sickly. "I am so glad we're going to get rid of unescessary trash." He said. I bit my lip and cried, watching my former self being held by my brother. Father nodded at mother and pulled out a shotgun. He aimed it at me and Heith as tears streamed down my face. "It didn't have to be this way. If only you weren't born all of this wouldn't be happening. Goodbye Heith" Mother said with a smile. She kicked little me in the ribs while Father reloaded his shotgun. "Bye Heith." He said, shooting Heith in his head. Little me cradled his bleeding body, begging this to be a dream, while I cried and held myself. _My brother...the only one who helped me when I was hurt. Heith. I love you_ Father reloaded and aimed for little me's head. "Poor, innocent Cherry. So young, so pure..." Mother trailed off. "Cherry, you're going to join your pathetic excuse of a brother." Father said, smiling.**

**_"Hotaru?!"_**

**_Who is calling me?_**

**_"Hotaru! Wake up!"_**

**_Is that..._**

**_"HOTARU!" _**

**_Nathaniel?_**

*OUT OF HOTARU"S DREAM*

"Nathaniel?" Hotaru asked, looking into his eyes. Tears welled up. "Nathaniel!" She shouted, tears falling. She hugged him, sobs filling the quiet room. Nathaniel wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing words into her ear. "Hotaru, it's OK." He whispered. After a while, Hotaru's sobs died down so Nathaniel decided to ask her. "Hotaru, what did you dream of?" He asked. She looked him in the eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I dreamt of the day, my father and mother murdered my brother Heith and almost killed me." She whispered. Nathaniel's eyes widened. "Isn't Raiden your brother?" He asked. She shook her head in response. "He acts like one because he was the first person that I met when I arrived at the headquaters." She explained. "If...if only I wasn't so worthless...if I could have protected Heith somehow he would still be alive and with me!" She cried, tears falling.

"There was nothing you could do about it, right?" Nathaniel asked. She nodded. "But if I tried-" "If you tried, you would have died and your brother would have been next." He cute her off. Hotaru looked down in shame. "By the way, you are not worthless. Your parents are worthless for doing that. We're they always abusive or was it just that night?" He said. "Since I was five. I remember, I dropped a plate and my mother screamed at me and slapped me endlessly. I was grounded for a week and two days with out food." Hotaru explained. His eyes widened in shock. "That is cruel!" He shouted. Hotaru nodded. "I coughed loudly so I was confined to his room for three weeks, two without food and water." She said. Nathaniel squeezed his eyes shut and held her close. "If I was there, I would have protected you. not caring what would happen to myself." He said, kissing her cheek.

Hotaru smiled up at him. "Heith and I shared a room, so when I wasn't allowed to eat, he'd sneak food and give it to me. Heith was really kind, gentle and protective of me. He's sorta like you, except he sometimes would get angry and aggressive. But only I knew why. He had another personality, the one that hated my parents even more then the real him. His other side sometimes would hurt me but I didn't care. As long as we lived, he could hurt me as much as he want." Hotaru ended with a smile, ignoring the tears streaming down her cheeks. _It must have been so hard for her._ "What happened after he...killed Heith?" Nathaniel asked. He didn't want to pressure her into saying something she didn't want to. "He was about to kill me but I was rescued by my ex-boss, Tatsuya. He also rescued my brother and some doctors and nurses attempted to revive him but...they were too late." Hotaru explained, crying a lot.

Nathaniel held her and they sat up. He looked at the alarm clock, holding Hotaru in his arms. _It's two o'clock, way to late to be up, otherwise we could have stayed up._ He looked down at Hotaru and held her chin delicatley. "I'm sure if Heith would be proud that his little sister grew up to be a beautifu and strong young woman." He complimented. Hotaru smiled and blushed. "Is that...what you think of me?" She asked shyly. He smiled. "Would I lie to the woman I love who happens to by my girlfriend?" He asked. Hotaru smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She slowly leaned in and closed her eyes. Nathaniel smiled and wrapped her arms around her slim waist. Their kiss firstly was a slow, gentle kiss but then it turned fierce as they were yearning for each other. They broke apart to breathe for air as they smiled at each other. "I love you Nathaniel." Hotaru confessed, hugging him. He smiled and layed down, Hotaru lieing next to him, still hugging him. "I love you too Hotaru." He replied. They fell asleep holding each other.


	12. Chapter 12: Morning Information

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

"H-H-Hotaru?" Nathaniel aid, yawning. He woke up to find Hotaru mising. He sat up and ran downstairs, looking for Hotaru. "Hotaru!" He shouted, running into the kitchen. Hotaru looked around, looking innocent and surprised. "Morning Nathaniel.! Did you sleep well?" She greeted. Nathaniel sighed and held his head. Hotaru walked over to him and checked to see if he had a fever. "Are you OK?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I was just worried because you we'ren't there when I woke up." He explained, scratching the back of his head. She giggled. "I see. I woke up early so I made breakfast." She said with a smile. "Before we go to school, I need to drop by my house, to get some things." Nathaniel reminded, sitting at the table. Hotaru got a plate and put all of Nathaniel's favorites. Pancakes with maple syrup, with a side serving of a small fruit salad. The fruit salad contained strawberries, banana, kiwi fruit and sliced up mango cubes.

"CHERRY!" An loud voice shouted, entering the room. "Shuji?" She asked herself, as Raiden entered the room. He smiled at her and Nathaniel. "I've got bad news. It's so bad that I won't beat up Nathaniel for being in your house *Nathaniel gulps nervously*. The school found our profiles and changed all our information. We're in grave danger." He said. Cherry's eyes widened. "Does that mean...we have to leave?" She asked, throwing Shuji the cereal. He shook his head, grabbing some milk. "No but we have to be on guard at all times. *he looked back and forth at Cherry and Nathaniel* Perhaps...we should cut of all ties we have with other individuals." He expressed his thought. "No, if you do that, it'd be evident that you are ex-spies. Especially if you two hang around each other." Nathaniel said. Cherry looked at him and smiled. "If I had someone like you during The Shadow War, perhaps our victory would have been easier to acheive." She said.

Shuji rolled his eyes. "No offence Nathaniel but Cherry, a man like him would have died in a mere minute, not even." He said. Nathaniel ignored him and put his plate in the sink. "Shuji, can you drive Nathaniel to his house and to school?" She asked. "Why?" Both men asked in together. Cherry looked away. "There's something that has been bothering me..." She said. Shuji sighed. "He better not touch anything in my car or so help me..." He trailed off, knowing Nathaniel got what he was trying to say. "Yeah, I get it." He said, standing up, looking at the time. "You guys should get going. I'll met you there." Cherry said. They nodded and Shuji left the room. "Bye Hota-. Cherry." Nathaniel corrected himself. Cherry blushed and kissed his cheek. "I won't be too long. Bye." She waved, watching Nathaniel slowly leave the room. She sighed as he closed the door, grabbing her laptop.

_Saki Uno, prepare to feel the burn. Warning, you'll probably need some cool water. Too bad but._ Cherry thought in her mind. She opened the program that held the information about the every member of The Alliance. _Saki...Uno. The Alliance really should update their anti-hack system. This was too easy._

_Name: Saki Uno_

_Number: 38_

_Age: 16_

_Current Mission(s): Retrieving two deadly spies who went AWOL._

_Appearance: Crimson hair and navy blue eyes._

_Location: ?_

_There's more infomation. I don't have time to read it, I'll have to do it tonight_. Cherry said in her head, closing her laptop. She quickly grabbed her car keys and ran outside to her car. _I'm gonna be so late._ She thought. She started the car and began to drive to school.

* * *

"Hiya Cherry." Iris greeted. Cherry looked shocked as she turned around. "Why did you call me Cherry?" She asked. "It was announced that Raiden and your names were wrong and your real names were Cherry Lovino and Shuji Varganino." She explained. Cherry sighed, relieved as hell. _Those aren't even our last names._ She noticed Nathaniel and Shuji standing near the entrance doors, smiling and talking amongst Castiel and themselves. Cherry couldn't help but smile. _Perhaps...everyone knowing our real names isn't such a big deal. _She thought. "I've gotta go, Lysander is gesturing for me to come. Bye Cherry." She said. "Bye Iris." Cherry replied. She began to walk towards Shuji, Nathaniel and Castiel, with a smile plastered on her face. Castiel chuckled when they noticed her coming. "Mornin' Little Miss Sunshine." He greeted. "Morning Tomato." She replied. Castiel blushed crimson, putting his hair to shame.

Shuji laughed, holding his stomach in pain whil Nathaniel somehow managed to stifle his laughs. "YOU ATTENTION SEEKING BITCH!" A voice shouted. Cherry whipped around to barely dodge a fist. "Amber?!" Nathaniel shouted in surprise. Amber began fighting with Cherry, kicks and punchs being thrown in every possible direction. Cherry continued to dodge her blows, not wanting to hurt her. She closed her eyes as dust got into her eyes and was pushed to the ground, Amber pinning her. "Get off her!" Nathaniel shouted, pushing Amber off Cherry. Tears builded in Amber's eyes as she picked her bag up from the ground and ran away. Well, walked as fast as one can in such high heels. "Nathaniel?" Cherry called. His eyes were filled with anger. "Let's go to class." He said, helping Cherry up. The quartet silently walked to class, Nathaniel gently holding Cherry's hand.

They walked into Math class and sat down, in the back row. After a couple of minutes the bell rang. A hoard of students rushed in and took their seats. The teacher walked in and shut the door. "Morning class, today we have a new student. Please treat him well blah blah blah, come in." The teacher said siting down. In walked a boy with black hair and emerald eyes. Cherry looked at the boy in wonder. _He looks familiar..._ She wondered. _Where have I seen him before?_ "Introduce yourself, we don't have all day." The obnoxious teacher sneered. The boy smirked. "Certainly." He replied with a British accent. The girls in the room instantly fell in lover with him, except Cherry and Iris. _Think Cherry. THINK CHERRY! Where have I seen him before?!_ She shouted in her mind. Her eyes widened. _Now...it can't be._

**"I am Heith Zyad"**


	13. Chapter 13: Brother

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

Cherry's eyes widened at the name, so did Shuji's but only slightly. _Brother?!_ She shouted in her mind. _It can't be, he's dead! Mother and Father killed him! He probably just has the same name...yeah. That's it..._ She said, shaking slightly. Nathaniel noticed her shaking and put his hand on top of her's. "Is that...your brother?" He whispered. Cherry looked at him, eyes filled with tears and nodded. "Cherry!" A hush voice shouted in a whisper urgently. "What's going on?!" Shuji continued. Cherry shrugged and looked at Heith. He was walking over to his spot, next to some weird girl, in the third row. He and Cherry locked eyes and he smiled lovingly. She blushed and wiped her eyes. Shuji and Heith also caught each other's eye and nodded as a hello. _How on Earth is he alive?!_ Cherry wondered. _I saw it with my own eyes, his body laying limp on the ground...blood._

* * *

**After class**

* * *

Cherry, Nathaniel and Shuji were about to leave class, for recess, but Cherry was called. "Cherry..." The voice called. The classroom was empty except for Cherry, Nathaniel, Shuji and Heith. Tears began to build in her again as she and Heith stood in front of each other. Nathaniel and Shuji looked at each and stood to the side. "...Heith? Is that...really you?" Cherry asked in a small voice. Heith smirked and nodded. "Yeah..." He replied. Tears streamed down Cherry's cheeks. "But father shot you...did the medics revive you?" She asked. Heith rolled his eyes. "What's it anything to you?" He replied. Her eyes widened. "You're my brother...so I care about you..." She said. Heith chuckled deeply. "If you're my sister, then why didn't you stop him killing me. You just stood there. A pathetic excuse for a sister and a daughter. I knew I should have let you stare to death." Heith said. Tears were streaming down Cherry's face. "Why are you saying these things Heith?" She asked.

"Why? Why you ask? Because I sacrificed my dignity, pride, and almost my life for you! And you didn't even bother to help me. You left me to die!" Heith shouted. "You're wrong! You don't even know half of the things I sacrificed just for you to be alive. The only reason you are probably even living is because I gave you three litres of blood from me! They said it's too dangerous and I might die but I didn't care!" Cherry replied. "I just wanted..." She looked into Heith's eyes. "My brother." Heith shook his head. "And now you're lying to me? What a loser! You're coming with me!" He shouted, grabbing Cherry's wrist. "Ahh!" She shouted in pain. "Let her go!" Nathaniel shouted. Heith looked over at Nathaniel and Shuji. "Are you her boyfriend?" He asked. Nathaniel nodded. "Wow Cherry. I didn't think you'd stoop so low. I mean, you have a boyfriend. Trash such as your self should be rotting in hell." Heith said, pushing her to the floor.

"Don't touch her!" Shuji shouted, kicking Heith in the side. He screamed in pain and slightly stumbled back. Cherry stood up and Nathaniel ran over to her. "Are you OK?" He asked. She nodded and stared at her brother. "I will erase you from my memories if need be for you to disappear from my life." Heith said. Cherry shook her head. "There's no point. You and I are connected, not matter how much you deny it. Not just by blood or genes." She said, staring at his neck. Heith noticed her stare and held his neck, glaring at her. "That scar is irrevevant and has no meaning in the very least." He expressed. Cherry glared at him before saying, "It may mean nothing to you but it means a lot to mean. I cherished that scar because it reminded me that...when I was in The Alliance...that I was never alone." Cherry replied, her crying ceasing.

"Che, whatever. If I could, I would make sure I never got this scar, just so I wouldn't have those stupid dreams." Heith said. "I have more terrifing dreams than you. At least you don't wake up crying in the middle of the night, making you not sleep for weeks." She replied. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" He shouted in response. "I would wake up, screaming and crying in pain, endless torture..." He trailed off. "You only got less than a quarter of my pain. So don't go saying you feel the most pain." Heith said, walking towards the door. "Heith I-" "I have to go. We'll take later." Heith cut her off. He flashed her a small smiled before leaving the room. "Heith...what has gotten into you?" She asked a loud. Shuji and Nathaniel remained silent, unable to comprehend anything about what just happened. A lone tear streamed down Cherry's cheek. _Heith...I will stop these nightmares, and nights of pain and suffering. I will...show you I do care. You're my brother. I love you._

"Cherry, are you alright?" Shuji asked, looking just as worried as Nathaniel was. She flashed them a small smile. "I guess so. Come on, class is going to start." She said, checking the time. Shuji sighed and left the room. "See ya in Music." He said, leaving. Nathaniel held Cherry's hand. "Cherry, are you sure you're OK?" He asked. She sighed and sat down on top of a desk. "I just...don't understand. Why is Heith being so mean and hates me. He use to treat me like I was a princess and loved me so much but now, he wishes I was dead." She explained. Nathaniel sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her gently in his arms. "Perhaps...he was brainwashed. Maybe when The Alliance were trying to revive him, they brainwashed him, making him hate you." He suggested. "Maybe..." She replied, lying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Nathaniel?" "Hm?" "Do you hate me?" She asked. He smiled and held her chin gently. "How about this?" He asked. Not giving her time to ask, he smashed his lips onto hers. She mewled lightly into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the passion in the kiss growing. He pulled her into his lap, not caring if someone walks in on the couple. She sat in his lap, allowing him to dominate their kiss. "Nathaniel..." She whispered as they broke the kiss. He couldn't resist her. Nathaniel began to bit and nibble lightly on her nec, where Cherry was very sensitive. Cherry wasn't used to such feelings and couldn't hold back her moans. "Ah! N-N-Nathaniel!" She whispered in pleasure when he sucked on her neck. He sneaked a hand under her shirt and rubbed her back as he kissed her again. "Nathaniel" She whispered again when they broke apart. He smiled. "Does that answer your question?" He asked. She smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek. "We have to go to class." She said, smiling.


	14. Chapter 14: Fire

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

School has finished and Cherry was in the Student Body President's room with Nathaniel, sorting out papers. "You don't have to stay with me, you can go home if you want." He said, noticing her looking out the window. "It's OK, I don't mind staying." She replied. He smiled and put the papers in the folder. "We're finished now, so we can go home." Nathaniel announced, picking up his bag. "Nathaniel?" "Yeah?" "Can...we go to the park for a while?" She asked. Nathaniel smiled. "Sure." He replied, holding her hand. She blushed crimson as they left the school. "Today is beautiful..." Cherry muttered unknowingly. Nathaniel smiled. "Just like you." Nathaniel replied. She looked at him and blushed deeper. "Nathaniel, I love you." She said, holding his arm. "I love you too." He replied, kissing her head. They neared the park and Cherry smirked. _Get ready Nath-an-iel!_ She said in her head, sounding out his name.

"Follow me." Cherry whispered in Nathaniel's ear, making him shiver slightly. She grabbed his hand and slightly pulled him towards a hidden area. Nathaniel stared around in amazement. _To think, I've lived here since I was a baby yet I never knew about this place..._ He thought. They walked until they reached a hilltop, overlooking the city. The sun was setting, creating the perfect scene. They sat down next to each other, Nathaniel's hand around Cherry's waist, her head on his shoulder. Nathaniel smiled as he looked down at Cherry. _I'm glad Cherry is my girlfriend. Castiel was right after all. I am lucky that she is my girlfriend. I'm also glad that I'm her first boyfriend...And onde again I'm rambling on about Cherry._ After a while, Cherry stood up, moving next to his ear. "Close your eyes." She whispered. He nodded and obliged. He felt something somewhat large with pages being placed in the palm of his hand. "Open your eyes." She said in a cheerful tone.

Nathaniel opened his eyes and looked down at his hand. He smiled and kissed Cherry lovingly. "Thank you Cherry." He said. He looked back down at his gift. It was a book called 'Crime Investigations: Third Edition'. Cherry blushed and looked away. "It was nothing. I remembered you saying you love crime novels...so I bought you a book." She explained. He smiled and hugged her. "I'm glad you remembered." He said happily, standing up. He looked up and saw stars in the sky, the moon appearing. "I'll walk you home, if you want." Nathaniel offered, standing up. "If it wouldn't bother you..." She replied, holding his hand. They exited the hidden hilltop and began walking the Cherry's house. While walking, a fire truck passed, another one following. She looked in the direction of her house and her eyes widened. "No..." She whispered, running. "Cherry!" Nathaniel shouted, running with her.

Once they reached Cherry's house, they were relieved to see no serious damage done. Cherry saw Shuji and Heith, so ran to them, Nathaniel behind her, gasping for breath. She called for Shuji. "Shuji! Heith!" She shouted. Heith looked shocked when he heard her voice and ran over to her. "Cherry!" He shouted. She was slightly shocked when he hugged her tightly. "You're OK. You're OK..." He whispered, a tear streaming down his cheek. Shuji walked over and rubbed Nathaniel's back. "You alright?" Shuji asked him. He nodded and straightened up. "I'm fine thanks." He replied, looking over at the siblings. "H-Heith? What's wrong?" Cherry asked nervously. "I'm so glad you're safe Cherry..." He trailed off. "Why wouldn't I be OK?" She asked, watching from Heith's shoulder the fire on her house dieing down. "It was The Alliance. They found out you hacked into the system and set fire to your house." He explained. Cherry nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you're here...Heith." She whispered.

Nathaniel and Shuji talked to the firefighters before walking to the siblings. "Cherry." Shuji called. They broke their hug and looked at him. "The firefighters said you'll have to spend tonight and tomorrow night at someone's house." He explained. "You can stay with me." Nathaniel said. Cherry smiled and accepted the offer. "Bye Shuji." She said, kissing his cheek. She turned towards Heith. "Bye...brother." She said. Hesitantly, she kissed Heith's cheek. Heith blushed and looked away. Nathaniel nodded at the two males before leaving with Cherry. "I should warn you in advance. My sister Amber...she will probably be rude to you." He explained. Cherry smiled. "I don't mind. As long as she greets me better then before." Cherry replied. Nathaniel rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked worriedly. Cherry waved her hand. "I'll tell you later." She said, Nathaniel opening the front door.

"Mum, Amber! I'm home!" He announced. His mother came out of the kitchen and smiled. "Hey Nathaniel. Who's this?" She asked, staring at Cherry. Cherry blushed crimson when Nathaniel placed a hand on her lower back. "Cherry, this is my mum, Mum, this is Cherry, my girlfriend." Nathaniel explained. Cherry blushed deeper and slightly bowed. "Good evening Mrs. Night." She greeted, standing upright. Mrs. Night smiled motherly at her. "You can call me Alisha." She said. "Um...mum. Cherry's house was on fire and she can't enter it until Thursday. Can she stay here?" Nathaniel asked. Alisha smiled. "Of course. I hope she doesn't mind helping me cook but." She said with a small laugh. "I wouldn't mind at all. I enjoy cooking." Cherry replied. "Follow me to the kitchen, Nathaniel, tell Amber dinner will be ready in an hour." Alisha said. Nathaniel nodded and left.

"We're making ravioli tonight. I've almost finished the sauce, so you can help with that." Alisha said. Cherry smiled and washed her hands and begun to finish off the sauce. "So Cherry, tell me about yourself. Like your intrest, hobbies, family and stuff like that." Alisha said, trying to strike up conversation. "Well...I enjoy cooking, drawing, singing and playing violin. My favorite color is blue. My hobbies are reading and singing. My family..." Cherry trailed off. "My mum and dad are dead and I go to school with my brother." She continued, trying to push away the tears. _Even though they tried to kill me and Heith...when they died I was so distraught. They loved me but they didn't show it._ Cherry allowed a tear to fall. Before she was about to wipe her cheek with her arm, a silk, pink cloth wiped the tear away. "I'm so sorry dear. I shouldn't have asked a personal question." Alisha apologised. Cherry shook her head. "You don't have to apologise, you didn't know." She replied. Smiling she continued finishing the sauce.


	15. Chapter 15: Becoming One

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

Dinner went smoothly, except for one reason. Amber. Before dinner, Nathaniel warned Amber not to sabotage dinner. But she didn't heed his warning. "So Nathaniel, Cherry? Where did you two meet?" Alisha asked. Nathaniel chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck. "Well...uh..." He was lost for words but luckily, Cherry saved him. "I was a new student so Nathaniel hanged out with me. We became friends and-" "You started fucking?" Amber cut in. Nathaniel and Cherry blushed a shade of beet red. "Amber! How dare you!" Alisha said angrily. She looked at the couple to continue. "And I fell in love with her, she fell in love with me, so I asked her." Nathaniel finished off. Alisha smiled before looking at the time. "I'm going to my room." Amber said, leaving the room. "I think it's time to sleep, Cherry come with me, Nathaniel please do the dishes." Alisha said. Alisha lightly tugged Cherry's wrist and took her upstairs. _Mum likes Cherry._ Nathaniel thought smiling.

"You're really taller than Amber so you can't borrow her clothes. You have larger breast than me but you can use my clothes." Alisha said, fishing out clothes from her wardrobe. "Tomorrow morning I won't be here so you can come in and take what you want for school. Here you go." She continued, holding out a nightdress. She held a short, sky blue, slik nightdress that ended mid-thigh. "Thank you Alisha." Cherry thanked. Alisha smiled and hugged her. "You can change in the bathroom. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Cherry." Alisha said, siting on her bed. "Goodnight Alisha." Cherry replied. Just before Cherry left, Alisha called her. "Oh an Cherry! I'm glad Nathaniel picked you." She commented. Cherry blushed and nodded, closing the door. Alisha sighed, lying down on her bed. _I'm glad Nathaniel picked her. She is so sweet, beautiful, kind, caring and much more..._ She trailed off before sleeping. Cherry changed her clothes in the bathroom and walked down stairs.

Cherry spotted Nathaniel putting the last of the dishes on the drying rack. "Hey." She greeted. Nathaniel turned around and blushed bright red. "H-hey." He replied, wiping his hands with a towel. The reason he blushed is because the nightdress showed off Cherry's long, milky-colored legs. It also showed off her breast, making them seem larger. Cherry frowned and hugged Nathaniel's back. "Do I look ugly?" She asked. Nathaniel turned around in Cherry's hug and held her closer. "You look stunning. It's just that I was surprised." He explained. Cherry looked up at his face. Nathaniel wrapped his arms her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nathaniel..." She whispered. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She lightly moaned when he slipped his tounge into her mouth. "Cherry, let's go to my room." She nodded in agreement and they went to his room.

Cherry lied upright on his bed and admired his room. It was like her room, but there was a TV. Nathaniel also lied upright next to her. He turned off the light and turned on the TV. "As always, nothing to watch." Nathaniel muttered. Cherry lied her head on his shoulder. _I feel really weird...in an area that's...persanal._ "Um...Nathaniel?" She called. "Yeah?" He asked, looking at her. She blushed and looked away embarrassed. "I...um..." She was lost for words. _How do I explain this?_ She asked herself. "What's wrong?" He asked, worried. "It's...hard to explain." Cherry replied. "I feel really weird..." She said quietly. "Where?" He asked, moving to face her. Cherry blushed a light pink. "D-d-down...there." She continued. Nathaniel blushed also. "What...does it feel like?" He asked. She blushed a deeper color. "It's a tingling sensation." She explained. "You're...horny." Nathaniel said bluntly. Cherry blushed. "How-how do I stop it? It's uncomfortable." She said. Nathaniel smiled. "I'll help you." He said, turning on the light, turning off the TV.

Nathaniel moved so that he was pinning Cherry on his bed. "Nathaniel?" She asked. "The only way to stop it..." He began. He leaned down next to her ear. "Is for you to feel pleasure." He continued. "W-wha?" Nathaniel leaned down and began to bite and nibble on her neck. "Ah!" She moaned. No one could hear their moans because Nathaniel's room was far away from everyone else's. Cherry ran her fingers through his hair. "Nathaniel, I ahhh!" Cherry began, a moan cutting her off. Nathaniel smiled and stradled her. He took off the nightdress, leaving Cherry in her panites and bra. Nathaniel looked at Cherry who nodded for his to continue. He leaned forward and undid the clip. He flung her bra somewhere and stared at her breast.

"Do...you like them?" Cherry asked shyly. "I love them." He replied, leaning down. Cherry blushed, knowing what he was going to do. He placed a hand on one of her large breasts. She bit her thumb to hold back an upcoming moan. Nathaniel lightly squeezed her breast. "Ahh!" She moaned loudly. He smiled and began to kiss and nibble on her breast. Cherry began to blush and she held onto his back. Nathaniel sucked on her breast, twirling her nipple with his tounge. "AH!" She moaned. He squeezed her left breast making her writhe in pleasure. "N-Nathaniel!" She whispered in pleasure. Cherry began to squeeze her legs together, to dull the ache but Nathaniel forced her legs apart. She raised her hips due to the pleasure, causing her core to rub against Nathaniel's. "Ah!" Nathaniel groaned. Cherry pulled Nathaniel closer to her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her pussy was on top of this crotch. "Cherry." He whispered.

She smiled and took off his shirt. She was mesmorized by his slight abs. She moved and proceeded to take of his pants, leaving him in his black boxers. They stared into each others eyes before kissing deeply. Nathaniel laid her down and took of her panties, then took his boxers off. Cherry blushed at the size of his dick. "Like what you see?" Nathaniel asked. She blushed and pushed him down. "It's my turn baby." She said. Cherry leaned down and stared at his dick. "Cherry, you don't have to do this." Nathaniel said. She smiled at him and lightly held his dick. Cherry licked his dick, like a cat would with milk. "Ah..." He muttered. She wrapped her lips around his cock and began to bob slowly. "Ahhh...hmm" He moaned. Nathaniel reached down and lightly held her head, leading Cherry with the blowjob. "Cherry!" He moaned, cumming in her mouth.

Nathaniel hoisted her into his lap. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. She nodded. "As long as I do it with you." She whispered. He smiled and lied her down. Nathaniel pecked her on her lips and got a condom out. He leaned forward and Cherry wrapped her arms around his neck. Nathaniel put the head of this dick in her vagina. She moaned lightly, feeling pain and pleasure. He quickly entered her. "AH!" Cherry screamed in pain, holding onto Nathaniel. He leaned down and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. "S-start mov-ving." She stuttered out. He kissed her cheek and pulled his dick out of her, leaving the head in. He slammed back into her, touching her g-spot. "AH!" Cherry moaned. He thrusted fast, hard and deep in her, wrapping her legs around his waist. She writhed in pleasure. "Nathaniel! More!" She shouted. "Y-yeah!" He replied, also shouting. Cherry threw her head back, feeling the coil within her, tightening. "Nathaniel! I'm gonna-!" "Me! To!" He replied, in between. "NATHANIEL!" "CHERRY!"

They shouted their release, Nathaniel's cum filling Cherry up. He collapsed on top of her, the couple panting. He pulled out and threw the condom in the bin. "Cherry...I love you." He whispered, kissing her. She smiled and kissed back. He got of her and lied down next to her. They held each other close. "I love you too Nathaniel." She whispered back, snuggling him, the couple falling asleep. They didn't realize the shadowy figure that stood on the balcony, watching them fall asleep. The figure smirked and turned around, jumping down from the balcony and running. _Tatsuya-sama will be pleased with the information I've gained._ The figure thought.


	16. Chapter 16: Love Fight

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

Cherry opened her eyes to hear yelling and shouting. She threw off the covers and remembered she was naked. Cherry looked down to see clothes on her. _Nathaniel..._ She thought. She opened the door and ran down stairs, ignoring the pain in between her legs. Cherry hid behind the wall and was curious to see what the yelling was about. Amber and Nathaniel were shouting and glaring at each other. "What were you thinking?! Out of all girls in the bloody world, her?!" Amber shouted. Nathaniel glared and clenched his fist. "Because I love Cherry! You shouldn't pry into my love life!" He shouted back. Cherry's eyes widened. _They're fighting...over me? _Cheryy wondered. She screamed angrily. "I don't believe this!" She shouted. Nathaniel sighed. "You'll wake Cherry up. We should just stop this. I love Cherry, and it shouldn't matter to you, unless she did or does something bad to you." Nathaniel explained, walking to the tap. Amber began to cry and ran upstairs, not noticing Cherry who was hiding.

Cherry silently walked into the kitchen. "N-Nathaniel?" She whispered. He turned around and nodded. "Good morning." He replied, making breakfast. Cherry looked away and began to cry. Nathaniel looked at her in wonder. "I'm...I'm sorry Nathaniel." She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, worried. "This is all my fault! You and your sister fighting...because I'm here!" She replied, running into the lounge room. "Cherry!" Nathaniel shouted after her. Cherry was about to leave, not caring that she was wearing her nightdress and flats, but Nathaniel hugged her from behind. "L-let go!" Cherry shouted, struggling in his grip. "Don't go...please." Nathaniel pleaded. She stopped struggling and sighed, a few more tears falling. She turned around and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you at school." Cherry whispered. Nathaniel's eyes widened, and was about to run after her but noticed something. _She...thinks it her fault._ He wondered. He sighed and leaned against the door, holding his head.

Cherry ran, following the path to Shuji's house. _Where is Maple Street?_ She wondered. After a while, Cherry found Shuji's house. She knocked on the door, hoping his was awake. It was 5:30. "Cherry?" Shuji asked, opening the door. Cherry smiled but couldn't stop crying. He pulled her into a hug and brought her inside. "Heith's here. By the way, I have clothes from last time you we're here. I'll get them." Shuji explained, helping her sit on the couch. Cherry nodded and Shuji left the lounge room. "Cherry? Why are you here? I thought you were staying with Nathaniel..." Heith asked, entering the room. He blushed instantly at the short nightdress. "I know...but..." She began. Chery stood up and walked over to him and hugged him. "I wanted to visit you guys." She lied. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Hey guys." Shuji greeted, holding clothes for Cherry. Cherry smiled, took the clothes and ran upstairs.

Cherry changed into a green top, a short black skirt and green boots, a small shotgun in her right boot. She tied her hair with a green hair tie. She smiled at the boys before walking towards the door. "I'll see you guys at school." Cherry said, about to open the door. "It's 6:00 am. The gates won't even be open." Heith said. Cherry shrugged and smiled. "I have to go check out something. See ya later." She replied, closing the door. Cherry felt the cold morning air and slightly shivered. She walked towards a library near Shuji's house. Surprisingly, it was open. _Excellent._ Cherry said in her mind, entering. She saw a woman with a long white dress and white flats. "Excuse me?" Cherry asked. The woman smiled and walked towards her. "What do you need?" She asked, in a soft tone. "Do you have any books about an organisation called The Alliance?" Cherry asked. The librarian nodded. "Aisle 8." She replied.

Cherry hesitantly walked towards the aisle and began searching. She found only one book but took it nonetheless. She sat down on a leather couch and opened up the book. Just before she was about to being reading, she heard a shrill scream. Cherry dropped the book and ran towards the source of the scream. The librarian was on the floor crying. "Miss are you OK?" Cherry asked, crouching next to her. She was so scared that she was shivering. "A-a man c-came and injected s-something into me." She explained. Tears grew in Cherry's eyes. "I'm sorry, miss." She said, standing up. Cherry reached into her boot and grabbed her small shotgun. She aimed at her head. "Rest in peace." Cherry said, shooting her in the head. The librarian screamed in pain and layed on the floor, not moving. Cherry sighed. _It was either this or her insides being ripped apart..._ She said, trying to calm herself. Cherry ran, got the book and was about to leave until she saw the librarian's body. She walked over and kissed her forehead. _Sorry..._

Cherry checked the clock, covered in blood and sighed. _I should get to school..._ She said. She aimed at the security camera, shooting it, smashing it to pieces. Cherry then left the library and dead librarian. _I have to read this book..._ She said, walking towards the direction of the school. The school gate came into view and she sighed. _I really shouldn't have ran off on Nathaniel..._ Cherry thought. _Well, speak of the devil!_ Nathaniel stood at the gate, waiting for her. He was about to say something but Castiel got to Cherry first. "Hey Cherry? Can I ask you some questions?" He asked. Cherry made eye contact with Nathaniel but nodded. "Yeah." She replied. He lead her behind the school, where no body goes. "I heard Saki Uno a while a go, having an interesting phone call with someone call Tatsuya? Does that have something to do with you and Shuji?" He asked. She sighed and nodded. "Saki Uno is a traitor, she almost killed and has come here to destroy me and Shuji." She explained. Castiel nodded in understanding.

"What are you going to do?" He asked. Cherry looked away and clenched her fist. "The only we can do..." She turned around. "Fight." She saidm before leaving Castiel to his thoughts. _Cherry...Nathaniel and I _**will help you.**


	17. Chapter 17: Destroy

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

*LUNCHTIME*

"Cherry has been avoiding me since this morning..." Nathaniel explained to Shuji. "Why? She came to my house earlier this morning and cried for a while before getting changed, and leaving." He replied. "She overheard Amber and I fighting about her so she left, thinking that it was her fault." He said. Shuji nodded in understanding. "You should talk to her." He replied. Nathaniel slightly smiled before walking over to Cherry, who was sitting down on a bench, reading a book. "Cherry?" He called. She slightly looked up from her book before continuing reading. "Yeah?" She asked. Nathaniel sat down next to her. "Look about his morning, it wasn't your fault, it was Amber's. She started the fight." He explained. Cherry nodded, not looking up. "Hey, are you angry at me?" He asked. She shook her head. "Why aren't you looking at me then?" He continued. Cherry finally looked up and replied. "I'm reading."

Cherry then leaned towards him and kissed Nathaniel's cheek. "Does that satisfy your suspicions?" She asked. Nathaniel smiled. "Well I was worried..." He said. "About what?" She asked. Nathaniel looked away, a blush evident. "Well we had sex, so I thought you didn't...like it..." He said. Cherry blushed. "I...didn't hate it." She replied, blushing as well. Nathaniel smiled and hugged her. "Are you coming home with me?" He asked. Cherry looked away. "I don't think I should. Maybe I should stay with Shuji and Heith..." She trailed off. "Amber is sleeping over at friend's house tonight. Please, today is the last night, tomorrow night you can go home, right?" Nathaniel said. Cherry looked down before staring him in the eyes, and smiling. "Alright..." She replied. He smiled back and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "If you want, we can do what we did last night." He whispered. Cherry blushed before playfully slapping him. "You broke my heart!" He said jokingly, pretending to faint. She giggled and stood up.

"I'll see you tonight. Shuji, Heith and I are going somewhere now, so we won't be at school." She explained. "Is everything alright, Cherry?" He asked worriedly. She smiled and nodded. "Bye." Cherry said, kissing his cheek before walking away. Shuji and Heith stood at the gates, waiting patiently for her. "Let's go. Cherry." Heith greeted. "Yeah." She replied, as the trio left the school. "Is what we are going to do right?" Shuji asked. Heith shrugged and looked over at Cherry. "I, myself, am not sure. It is either this, or we die. You choose." She explained. Shuji nodded while Heith sighed. "This is bothersome. We could be doing well needed training or research." He said. "We know all the information needed and we are elite so we don't need training." Shuji replied, as they neared Saki Uno's house. Cherry smirked and pick-locked the wooden door.

"I'll go in first, you follow at command, affirmative?" Cherry asked, entering the house. Heith smiled. "Spy mode activate boop." He whispered to Shuji, who stifled a laugh. Heith barely dodged a butcher knife, as he dodged the oncoming torpedo of weapons, consisting of cutlery. "This isn't a good time to be a smartass Heith." Cherry said, facing the staircase. "Pewdiepie is awesomer than you anways." Shuji remarked. Heith sighed and took out the fork lodged in his arm. "That woman..." He trailed off, rubbing his side. Shuji shook his head and helped Heith up. Suddenly, Heith's phone rang, making Shuji laugh because his ringtone was Bad Romance. "What's up Cherry?" He asked. "Heith, we've got company..." She replied. Shuji heard her and stood up, about to go inside before Heith stopped him. He hung up before he grabbed Shuji's wrist. "Wait here. I'll be back. Stand guard and call us if guest arrive." He explained, giving Shuji his phone. "Wait Heith!" Shuji shouted after him. Heith halted and turned towards him.

"Be careful..." Shuji said, smiling. Heith smiled back and ran into the house. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. _I hope Heith will be alright...I really should tell Cherry about his condition. He can die fighting, he is strong, mentaly and emotionaly but physicaly not really...I..._ Shuji hung his head in shame. _I think I love Heith..._

* * *

**With Heith and Cherry**

* * *

Cherry held a Reaper's wrist in one hand, weilding a sword in her right hand. "Surrender Cherry." A cold commanded. Cherry smirked and released the man's wrist. "You call yourselves fighters...yet you are..." She began. "Puppets." She whispered. A Reaper charged at her, his butcher knife aimed at her heart. She dodged the attack and kneed him in his stomach. She picked up the knife, flipped back to dodge an attack, and threw the knife, spearing a Reapers head. "Taizo!" A female voice shouted, running over to the Reaper's limp body. "Lucia...I...L-love...y-" He broke off, turning his head to the side, a tear slipping out of his eye, trailing down his mask, reaching his chin. Lucia cried and aimed her gun at Cherry, only to fall limp next to Taizo. "Stupid woman." Heith noted, strolling in casualy, as if he didn't just kill someone. Cherry gritted her teeth in anger. "Why are you here Heith?" She asked, refraining herself from shouting. "I'm here..." He began, slicing someone's head clean off.

"To protect my sister!" Heith shouted, slamming down his sword, lodging it into a Reaper's head. "Heith..." Cherry whispered, smiling slightly. _Heith...thank you. You've made me realise something..._ She thougth, fighting more Reapers. _I...don't have to always do things alone. I'm glad you're here..._ She trailed off, killing the last Reaper. _Heith._ Cherry and Heith walked over to Saki's laptop and stared at it. "Why are we staring at the laptop?" Heith asked, rubbing the back of his head, laughing nervously. Cherry sighed. "We're destroying it, remember? The sledge hammer?" She asked. It took Heith a while but it clicked. "Oh! Right, right!" He said hastly, grabbing his sledge hammer. "Bye laptop, I...was glad I met you!" Heith cried, hugging the laptop tenderly. Heith loves electronics... "Just smash the damn thing already!" Cherry shouted, getting irritated. Heith smirked and broke the laptop in one hit. "Critical hit." He whispered, remembering his fighting games. "Let's go, before Saki-"

**"Hello there, Cherry, Heith"**


	18. Chapter 18: First Date

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

Cherry and Heith turned around only to see none other than Saki Uno. "May I ask why you are here?" She asked sweetly. Cherry smirked, grabbed Heith's sledgehammer, and smashed the window. Saki's face turned red in anger. "How dare you?! I'm renting this house!" She shouted. The siblings rolled their eyes and jumped backwards out the window. Cherry screamed in terror, scared of falling on the ground, so Heith grabbed her in mid-air and landed, holding her bridal-style. He ran, ignoring Cherry telling him to drop her, and Saki and Reapers running after them. He met up with Shuji and began to shout at him, putting Cherry on the ground. "Why didn't you pay attention Shuji?!" Heith shouted, as the trio began running. "For your information, I didn't even see them and I was wide awake!" Shuji shouted back. Cherry sighed at the two boys as they ran to school. "Silence! You aren't at fault Shuji, Heith stop acting like this! When I fought Saki, she would disappear and re-appear somewhere else." She said.

They ran into the gates, Heith and Shuji panting, while Cherry stood still, breathing normally. "Sorry Shuji." Heith apologised, patting him on the back, gasping for a breath. Shuji lightly blushed and slightly smiled. "It's OK Heith." He replied, coughing a bit. Cherry rose an eyebrow at the two boys. Heith stood up straight and took a deep breath. "I have to go to the bathroom, meet you guys in class." He said, walking away. Shuji also straightened up and smiled. Cherry nudged him in the ribs playfully. "Hey, hey, I saw you blush Is Shuji in love?" She asked. Shuji blushed and looked away. "S-shut it!" He replied. Cherry smiled and saw Nathaniel. "Hey, I'm going to hang with Nathaniel, see ya." She said. Shuji smiled and winked. "Mrs. Body President strikes again!" He replied loudly. Cherry blushed and walked towards Nathaniel. He saw her and smiled.

"Hey Cherry." He greeted. Cherry smiled and kissed his cheek, making him turn red, "Hey Nat." She replied. Nathaniel coughed nervously, blushed, and looked away. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. He shook his head. "N-nothing...well..." He said hesitantly. "Um...we've been dating yet...we haven't had an...actual date." Nathaniel continued, staring at the ground. Cherry blushed and held his hand gently. "We can have a date after school if you'd like to." She replied. He smiled and nodded. "School is about to end in a few-" The school bell rang, cutting Nathaniel off. "-seconds." He finished off. Cherry giggled and walked to her locker, Nathaniel following her. Cherry opened her locker and found a note. **_Meet me at the park at 7:00 p.m tonight. If you do not come to the park, I will destroy the one closest to you. Nathaniel_ _Knight._**Cherry read. She quickly grabbed the note and shoved it in her jean pocket. Cherry grabbed her bag and the couple left the school.

"Where are we going?" Cherry asked timidly, a light pink blush appearing on her face. "Why don't we go to a café? I know a good one around here." Nathaniel suggested. She nodded and intertwined her hand with Nathaniel's. _Her hand is small compared to mine..._ Nathaniel noted as they walked to the café. They entered and sat at a spare table. "Here." Cherry said, giving Nathaniel a menu. For a café, it was very pretty and clean. _I'll have a brownie and hot chocolate. It's pretty cold today... _Cherry thought. A boy with brown hair and amber eyes came to their table. "What would you like?" He asked. "I'll have a small hot chocolate." Nathaniel ordered. "And for the beauty?" The boy asked, winking at Cherry. She blushed while Nathaniel secretly glared at the boy. "I'll have a brownie and a small hot chocolate, please." She ordered. "I'll be back with your orders." The boy said, leaving.

After a few minutes, their orders came. "Two small hot chocolates and a brownie." The boy said, placing their drinks and the brownie on the table. He left and the couple began drinking and eating. Cherry picked up the brownie and took a small bite. "Yum..." She noted. Nathaniel smiled. "This is my favorite café." He said. Cherry smiled back at him. "I can see why...Would you like a bite?" She asked. Nathaniel shook his head and took a sip of his drink. "I don't like sweets." He replied. Cherry pouted cutely and lightly placed the brownie on his lips. "For me?" She asked. Nathaniel blushed and took a bite. Cherry lowered her hand, placing the brownie on the plate. "I've never tried it before. It's nice." He said. Cherry smiled and halved the brownie. "Enjoy." She replied with a smile. Nathaniel smiled back and they finished their drinks and brownie.

Nathaniel paid and the couple left the café. Cherry smiled but shivered, due to the cold. Nathaniel noticed and took off his large jacket. "Here." He said, placing the jacket over her shoulders. "I-I'm fine." She replied, about to take it off. "I ate the brownie, you return the favor." Nathaniel replied, winking. She blushed and slid her arms through the sleeves. _Wow...this is big on me..._ Cherry noted, the end of the sleeves covering half of her hands. She smiled and snuggled into the jacket. _It...smells like him. Vanilla and mint..._ She thought, blushing a light pink. "I wish you could stay over at my place tonight..." Nathaniel trailed off. "I would...but I have something to do tonight. Maybe another time?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. "Of course. My mum loves you. She said 'Cherry is always welcome to stay here.'" Nathaniel said.

"I'll walk you home." Nathaniel said. Cherry nodded and held his hand. "Nathaniel, you're really sweet." She said. He blushed and smiled. "You are sweet too." He complimented, pecking her cheek, making her turn red. After a while, they reached Cherry's house. "Goodbye Cherry. I'll see you tomorrow." He said. "Goodbye." She replied. Nathaniel turned around and took a step forward before Cherry gently grabbed his wrist. "W-wait..." She whispered, hoping he would hear her. "What's wrong?" He asked curiously. Cherry blushed and took off Nathaniel's jacket. "H-here. Y-your jacket." She stuttered, giving Nathaniel his large jacket back. "Thanks." He replied, slipping it on. "U-um...c-close your eyes..." Cherry said. Nathaniel rose an eyebrow suspiciously but obliged, slowly closing his eyes. Cherry blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

Nathaniel smiled and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Cherry blushed before gently tugging Nathaniel's hair. He groaned in pain and pleasure and bit her sensitive spot on her neck. "N-Nathaniel..." She gasped out, pleasure consuming her. "See you tomorrow." Nathaniel said, pecking her lips. "Goodbye." She replied, waving as Nathaniel left. She opened her front-door and walked inside. _Nothing was damaged from the fire._ She noted. Cherry walked to her room and lied on the bed, her back tingling for fatigue. She sat up and grabbed her laptop, turning it on. _At least all my programs and stuff are intact._ She thought, placing her laptop down with a sigh. She gazed at her clock. _It's 6:00 p.m. I have to go to the park at 7:00 p.m. I have time to do research..._


	19. Chapter 19: Stand Off Part 1

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

"You came." A male voice noted. Cherry nodded and sighed tiredly. "If you have something to say, come out of the shadows." She said. A frightening scary chuckle resounded. "Of course, Cherry." The voice replied. Cherry looked to come face-to-face with Heith. "Why did you call me here Heith?" She asked, turning around. "Sorry Cherry, but..." He trailed off. Cherry turned around to feel a sword on her neck. "Heith?" She asked. "I have to kill you." He continued. Her eyes widened and jumped back, dodging Heith's sword. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her small dagger. "Heith, it doesn't have to be this way. Why do you have to kill me?" She asked. Heith looked away, eyes filled with regret, sadness and pain. "I...it's hard...I can't tell you." He said. Cherry looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "Heith...don't do this. I can help you..." She replied. He glared before running straight at Cherry. She dodged a swipe of his sword and jumped back again. Her dagger was knocked out her hands and was left forgotten on the ground.

_I hope Cherry's alright..._ Nathaniel hoped, walking home. _I didn't realise how far her house was from mine. *sigh*._ He walked past a park to see Cherry and Heith fighting. _What's going on?_ He ran into the bushes and was about to run to Cherry, before being stopped. "Don't move!" The male voice shouted in a whisper. "Shuji?!" Nathaniel replied in shock. "Be quiet! We can't interfere!" He said. Nathaniel kneeled beside him, hidden in the bushes. "What's going on?" He asked. "I'm not sure. I was walking home from the movies but I saw those two fighting. I want to help them but I can't." Shuji replied. Nathaniel looked at Cherry, who was narrowly dodging attacks from Heith. She missed an attack before feeling some cold scrap over her eye. "Oh shit!" Shuji shouted. Nathaniel looked over and his eyes widened. "Cherry!" He whispered.

Cherry felt blood travel down her cheek and neck. She didn't notice until she lightly touched the wound over her eye, and looked at her hands. Blood covered her fingertips, traveling down her fingers. Cherry felt pain on the left side of her face. Heith made a cut from her left eyebrow to her chin. She stood up, ignoring Heith's sword aimed at her neck. "Heith, please." Cherry pleaded. He stared at the cut he made on her face. Cherry reached out her right hand and held Heith's sword, only to have it ripped from her hand, causing blood to spill out from her hand. She bit the inside of her cheek to hold back her screams of pain. "Don't try to appeal to my good side because I don't have a good side." Heith said, glaring hatefully at her. Tears filled her eyes at Heith's tone. "Heith...please stop. I don't want to hurt you...I love you Heith." Cherry confessed. _Cherry..._ Nathaniel thought sadly. _I...wish I was strong so I can protect you._

Heith smirked. "Love...such an...irational feeling. What's the point of being loved or loving someone?" He asked, once again aiming at Cherry's neck. "Love gives you a feeling of want, longing. Power." Cherry explained. Heith rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said, lightly placing the cold metal of his sword on her neck. "I...don't want to kill you. I love you as well. I mean...you're my sister, I've grown up with you for as long as I can remember." Heith explained, looking away, tears filling his eyes. "Then why?" Cherry asked. "I..." Heith sighed worriedly, not lowering his sword. "I. I can't!" He shouted, a tear falling down his cheek. Cherry once again held his sword. She walked towards him, holding the sword gently. Heith took a step back. "Heith. I don't want to lose you." Cherry confessed. She stood before Heith, who crying silently and biting his lip. "What is she doing?" Shuji asked Nathaniel, who shrugged in reply. "You should know, you're their friend." "You should know, your Cherry's girlfriend." Shuji replied cocky, making Nathaniel blush.

Cherry bit her lip and moved her hand to where Heith held his sword. She gently removed Heith's fingers from the grasp he held on his sword. The sword fell to the ground, clattering loudly, resounding loudly, ringing in the siblings ear's. Cherry moved closer and looked at Heith. She reached up and held his chin, moving it so he can look at her. "Look at me." She said, in a soft tone. He obliged at looked into her aqua eyes. She moved closer and hugged him, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Heith was frozen temporarily, shocked at her action. He gently laid his head on top of hers. He couldn't resist but close his eyes. Cherry smiled at the warmth she felt from the hug. "I regret this so much. I'm sorry Cherry. I love you." Heith apologised. Cherry smiled at him and stood on her tippy-toes. She gently kissed his cheek, making Heith blush. "I love you too Heith." She replied.

The siblings broke apart, slightly smiling. Heith picked up Cherry's dagger before her eyes widened. "This dagger..." He trailed off. Cherry smiled and giggled slightly. "Yes. I've treasured that dagger since you gave it to me." She answered. He handed it to her. The dagger had a gold handle, with ying yang engraved into it. "It's my favorite weapon. I never go anywhere without it..." She trailed off as well. She glanced at Heith's sword. "I see you kept that sword." She said. Heith smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You gave it to me, so of course I'd keep it." Heith looked up and his eyes widened.

**"CHERRY WATCH OUT!"**


	20. Chapter 20: Stand Off Part 2

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

**"CHERRY WATCH OUT!"**

Cherry turned around and screamed in pain. Nathaniel and Shuji shot up, eyes widened. Heith stood a few steps away from Cherry, frozen in shock. Cherry stood there, large spears had pierced her stomach, purple poison dripping from the spears. She threw her head down and squeezed her eyes shut. A shadowy figure chuckled deeply. Nathaniel and Shuji ran to Cherry and Heith. "Cherry!" Nathaniel shouted, worried as hell. Tatsuya, who was holding the double-edged spears, walked to where Cherry stood, while she was trying to keep conscious. "Cherry, Cherry, Cherry. So young...so attractive...so...powerful." He trailed off. "You bastard! I'm gonna...argh...kill you!" She shouted. He smirked. "I knew you would say that." He said. He snapped his fingers and Reapers came rushing towards Heith, Nathaniel and Shuji, pulling them away from Cherry. Cherry watched them being pulled away with sorrowful eyes.

Guns were pointed at the boy's heads, ready to shoot. "Cherry, surrender now, or the boys die." Tatsuya said coldly. Cherry fell to her knees, shaking, the pain becoming too much for her. "Cherry!" Nathaniel shouted, his voice sounding frightened. She looked up at him and smiled, pain showing in her eyes. "I-I'm...OK." She replied shakily, her voice laced with pain. The trio of boys watch helplessly as Cherry struggled to breathe. She shakily stood up as she clutched her stomach. "What...poison was...that?" She asked through gritted teeth, in-between breathes. "Don't you remember? This is the poison you created three years ago. The one that slowly kills you by eating away at your insides. Such a useful potion, I might add." Tatsuya answered. Cherry bit her lip and blood filled her mouth, some dripping down the corner of her mouth. Her hair covered her eyes, as she began to chuckle evilly.

"Foolish..." Cherry said loudly, her laughter halting, silence filling the park. Tatsuya rose an eyebrow and gripped the spears harder. "Foolish? What do you mean?" He asked, sifting uncomfortably. "Foolish...foolish choice of a weapon." Cherry replied. "What does that- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cherry pushed the spears out of her stomach and into Tatsuya's. Tatsuya was cut off by his own scream of pain. Aoki's eyes widened and he ran from the shadows. "Tatsu-" Aoki fell to the ground, lying in his own puddle of blood. The Reapers who held Nathaniel, Shuji and Heith quickly released them, picked up Tatsuya and Aoki, and ran away. Cherry fell to the ground, unconscious, and blood seeped from her stomach. Nathaniel, Shuji and Heith ran to Cherry, who laid motionless on the concrete. "Cherry!" Nathaniel and Heith shouted anxiously. Shuji stayed silent, due to shock.

Heith picked Cherry up and motioned for Nathaniel and Shuji to follow him. "Let's go to my house!" He shouted. The boys nodded and they followed Heith to his house. Blood still poured out of Cherry. Only Nathaniel noticed that a tear fell from Cherry's closed eye and trailed down her cheek. After a few minutes, they reached Heith's house. "Shuji, kick the door open." Heith ordered. Shuji nodded and kicked the door. Heith took Cherry to the basement, turned the light on and laid her on a stone platform. Nathaniel and Shuji crowded around Cherry, as Heith put rubber gloves on his hands. "Nathaniel, there's a bucket in the closet over there, get it and fill it with water. Shuji, get my medical kit. It's next to sink." He ordered again. The boys nodded and got the things. "Put the bucket and medical kit on the table next to me." He continued. Heith stared at the hole in Cherry's stomach.

"You guys should go upstairs, the procedure will probably become gruesome." Heith said seriously. Nathaniel and Shuji nodded and Shuji went upstairs. Nathaniel walked over to Cherry and Heith. Heith looked away, getting his things ready. Nathaniel leaned down and kissed Cherry's pale cheek. "I'll do my best. I know she loves you and vice-versa." Heith said, as Nathaniel walked away. "Thank you." He replied, closing the door. Heith leaned down and took Cherry's shirt off, blushing slightly. _I know she's my sister and all...but her breast are...big..._ He thought. Heith dipped his gloved hands into the water and lightly touched Cherry's wound. _Hang on Cherry..._ He stared at his blood soaked hand. _Why couldn't I protect you? I'm supposed to be the big brother but I'm useless! If Cherry dies, I will personally go to Tatsuya's grave and destroy it!_

* * *

**With Nathaniel and Shuji**

* * *

Nathaniel sat on the couch, holding his head, worried as hell. Shuji was pacing back and forth in front of him. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Shuji walked over to the door and opened it. "Is Cherry here?" Saki asked. "What do you want?" He asked angrily. Saki looked away, upset and worried. "I saw what happened at the park. I...want to help." She explained. Shuji rolled his eyes. "Why should we believe you? You could just be pretending to help but then kill her. She might be dead as it is." He replied. Shuji was about to close the door before Saki grabbed his sleeve, making him unknowingly blush. "Please. I need to do this. I feel terrible for everything I've done." She pleaded. Nathaniel stood up and walked over to the couple. "Should we?" He asked. Shuji was silent for a moment before sighing. "You can help Heith. I'll take you to him." He said. Saki smiled and followed him into the basement.

Heith sighed and wiped his forehead. _Finally finished...finally._ He had extracted all of the poison and was bandaging up Cherry's stomach. He also managed to fill the hole made in her stomach (don't ask how). Shuji and Saki came in while he was half-way through bandaging. "Saki? What are you doing here?" Heith asked. "I saw what happened at the park and wanted to help. Is there anything I can do?" She asked. Heith nodded. "Can you please tip out the water in the bucket next to me?" He replied. Saki smiled and walked over to the bucket. She almost vomited. "What the hell is in this water?!" She shouted, backing away. Shuji sighed and walked over to her. "That's Cherry's blood and the poison that was on the spears." He explained. Saki shuddered, made a disgusted face and picked it up, ignoring Shuji, who was holding back his laughter, due to the face she made. Nathaniel came down and greeted everyone.

"Finished." Heith announced. Nathaniel smiled. "Will she be OK?" Shuji asked. Heith looked at the ground, making Nathaniel's smile fall. "I'm not sure but we can only hope." He said. They heard a groan and the quartet looked towards the person who made that noice. They all smiled. Nathaniel then said:

**"Good evening Cherry."**


	21. Chapter 21: The Truth

**Karakuri Burst**

* * *

Cherry sat up and groaned, pain clawing at her insides. She fell back down, making everyone run to her side. "Cherry! Are you OK?!" Nathaniel shouted worridely. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly, before looking at Heith. "Heith? Can I please speak to you alone?" She asked. Everyone nodded before leaving, except Heith. "Shouldn't everyone else be in here as well?" He asked. Cherry shook her head, her smile falling. "No, they'll cause a comotion. Anyways...I only want you to here this." She said. Heith nodded before stroking her cheek. "What is it?" He asked. She was silent for a moment. "Don't you remember when I made the poison?" She asked.

_.:*Flashback*:._

_"Cherry, how's the poison coming along?" Heith asked. Cherry smiled weakly at him. Smoke fumes and chemicals surrounded her. "I'm...d-d." She almost fell to the ground, but luckily Heith saved her. "Oi Cherry!" Heith shouted, worriedly. She looked up at him. "It's done. *smile*." She said, weakily. Heith sighed irritatedly. "At least you've finished it. Now, explain what it's about." He demanded. "This is a poison. Once it is consumed, or is in someone's body, it will claw at their insides. Ripping them apart. It took me a while but I've perfected it. So far, it's incurable." She finished off with a smile. He sweatdropped. "That's not something to be smile about." She giggled and hugged him, pushing her chest against his. He blushed brightly. She kissed his cheek._

_.:*Flashback*:._

"Yeah, what about it?" Heith asked. Cherry laughed weakly. "I said it was incurable. Meaning no-one can cure it." She said. Heith laughed. "But I did!" He said with a smile. Cherry looked away. "You didn't cure it." She replied. Heith's laughter immediately stopped. "Hey, why are you saying that? Of course you're cured! Stop lying." He said, fear running through his body. "I'm going to die." Cherry explained. His eyes widened, backing away. "You can't be serious! You're lying!" He shouted. She shook her head. "I wouldn't lie about such things." She said. Heith shook his head, trying to calm down. "Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm telling everyone else." He said, leaving. "Do as you please." She replied.

Heith walked up the stairs and met up with everyone else. "Guys, Cherry said that she's going to die." He explained. "What?!" Nathaniel shot up, eyes wide open. He nodded. "Yeah...and she's probably right. When she made the poison, she made it so that it was incurable." Shuji added, remembering what Cherry said. Saki stayed silent. "What should we do?" Heith asked. "What exactly can we do?" Shuji asked. "Well we can't give up! We can't let Cherry die!" Nathaniel shouted.


	22. Chapter 22: SAD ENDING

**Karakuri Burst**

**!SAD ENDING!**

* * *

_15 years later..._

"Daddy?" A young girl with blonde hair and aqua eyes called, tugging at her daddy's coat. A young boy with black hair and amber eyes stood behind her, smiling. Nathaniel picked up the four year old girl and hugged her close. "Yes Sasha?" He asked, playing with her black hair, that reached her waist. "Why did you drive us to a cementary?" She asked as Nathaniel put her down. The seven year old boy held his hand. Nathaniel stood between the two children and held their hands. He smiled sadly. "Felix, fix your coat, it's freezing cold. I want you two to meet someone special..." He answered. They walked until they reached a small garden. "Wow! This is such a pretty garden!" Sasha commented. Nathaniel smiled. "I'm glad you like it, I designed it myself." He explained. "For what?" Felix asked. "Follow me and you'll see." He said. They walked until they reached a large cherry blossom tree, behind a elegant gravestone. The grave was made out a white marbel and on top of the gravestone, stood a white wooden angel.

"Who's grave is this?" Feliz asked. Nathaniel walked to the gravestone and kissed it. Sasha and Felix stood, curiosity filling them. "This is the grave of Cherry Night. My wife, your mother." Nathaniel explained, a lone tear streaming down his cheek. "Mommy?" Sasha called, expecting Cherry to reply. Felix walked over to Nathaniel and tugged his hand. "Yes Felix?" He asked, wiping his eyes. "What was mum like?" He asked. Nathaniel smiled and ruffled his hair. Sasha joined the boys, waiting for Nathaniel's story. "Your mother...was an angel. She was very brave, strong, beautiful and...she was my everything. I loved her. I asked her to marry me two days after I found out she was going to die..." He confessed, another tear falling. The tear fell on Cherry's grave, making Nathaniel cry more. A tear fell out of Felix's eye as he cradled Sasha, who was sobbing.

"Nathaniel?" A manly voice called. Nataniel and his children turned to see Heith. "H-Heith? I haven't seen you in a while..." He stuttered out. Heith smiled slightly. "Yeah, I met up with Saki and Shuji before. They just left because the nanny had to leave." He explained, earning a noise of agreement from Nathaniel. "Uncle Heith?" Felix asked, as Sasha backed away slightly. "Who's he?" She asked. Heith walked towards her and extended his hand. "I'm Uncle Heith, your mommys brother." He explained. She hesitantly shook his hand. "I see you took my advice on taking them here?" Heith asked Nathaniel. "Yeah. They needed to know who their mother was anyways." He replied. Heith patted his back as Sasha and Felix came over. They grouped hugged, not noticing a bright light appearing next to the cherry blossom tree.

"How adorable!" A voice said, smiling. The quartet didn't hear that. Next to the tree was Cherry, wearing a white dress with white flats, and small white wings. "I'm glad to see my children grown up to be such wonderful kids." She said happily. "I'll drive Sasha and Felix to my house, you can pick them up later." Heith said, holding the children's hands. "I know you want to stay longer, I don't mind." He continued. Nathaniel smiled and thanked him. He kissed Sasha and Felix's forehead before they left with Heith. As Heith and the children left the garden, ghost Cherry flew to them. She kissed their foreheads and kissed Heith's cheek. Cherry flew back to her grave where Nathaniel stood.

"I miss you so much Cherry. I love you with all my heart...Cherry Night." He whispered. Cherry smiled and flew next to Nathaniel. "Nathaniel?" She called. He heard her and turned around. "Ch-Cherry?!" He shouted in suprise. She smiled. "Y-you're alive?!" He continued. She shook her head. "I'm a ghost, an angel. I came down to...well..." She trailed off as she walked towards him. She hugged him. They felt the warmth of the hug. "How come I can touch you?" He asked. "I asked God to allow for once a year to be able to come down and talk to you. So you can feel my warmth. And my kisses." She said. She lightly smashed her lips against his. He held her close to him, never wanting this moment to end. "Then why haven't you ever came down before?" He asked, as they broke away. "I wasn't allowed to." She replied. Suddenly, the sun appeared, shining on the couple. A tear fell from Cherry's eye. "I'm sorry Nathaniel, I have to go." She explained, breaking out of the hug.

Cherry walked towards the light, but felt a hand grasp her wrist. "N-Nathaniel?!" She shouted in suprise. He pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. "I love you." He confessed. "I love you too." She replied, crying. They broke the hug. "By the way, thank you for making such a beautiful grave. I love it." She said, disappearing. "Goodbye..." He whispered. "Bye." She replied.


	23. Chapter 23: HAPPY ENDING

**Karakuri Burst**

**!HAPPY ENDING!**

* * *

_15 years later..._

"Mommy? Daddy?" Sasha called out. The house was silent, Felix walked over and turned on a light. "Let's try the kitchen." Felix suggested, grasping Sasha's hand. It was Sasha's fifth birthday and Felix's eighth birthday. Sasha turned the light on in the kitchen. "SURPRISE!" Many voices shouted. "Mommy? Daddy?" Sasha called. Their parents smiled. "Nathaniel? Do you want to get the birthday present?" Mommy asked. Nathaniel smiled and kissed his wife's forehead. "Of course, Cherry." He replied, leaving the room. "Uncle Heith?" Felix asked in surprise. Heith smiled. "Hey kiddo." He greeted, ruffling the young boy's hair. Felix glared at Heith in irritation. "Now, now Heith. You know how much Felix hates that." Heith's wife reminded. "I know Iris. That's why I do it!" He replied, smirking. "I'll be right back." Cherry whispered in her daughter's ear. "Okay mommy." She replied, being placed on the ground. Cherry left the room, towards the dining room.

"Aunt Saki!" Sasha shouted in glee, running towards Saki. "Look at you Sasha! You're so adorable! I just want to eat you up! Shuji! Come and see your niece!" Saki fawned over Sasha. Shuji groaned. "Must you be so loud Saki?" He asked his wife. "Hey Uncle Shuji." Felix and Sasha greeted. Shuji sweat dropped. "Where's the excitement?" He asked. "Felix! Sasha! Everyone come in the dining room!" Cherry called. Everyone walked into the room and gasped. The dining room was decorated with balloons and birthday banners. On the table was mouth-watering food and drinks, making Sasha and Felix run straight to the table. Cherry giggled at their antics as Saki, Shuji, Heith and Iris also sat down. Heith smiled warmly at Cherry. "And you said you would die." He said loudly, making Shuji hit his head. Cherry glared at her brother before also smacking him.

"Cherry!" Nathaniel shouted. Cherry immediately ran to where Nathaniel was and started laughing hard. "Oh my gosh Nathaniel! Hahaha! How did you manage this?" She asked, calming down. Nathaniel was on the ground, a large German sheperd on top of him, and a small fluffy cat next to him. "Blitzcreek, come." Cherry called the German sheperd. Blitzcreek ran over to her and snuggled against her. "Do you want to bring the kids out now, or after we eat?" Nathanie asked. "We'll show them now." She replied. She ran in and grabbed Felix's and Sasha's hands. "Come and see your present!" She said excitedly. The other adults, except Nathaniel, sweat dropped at her childishness. "I hope you two enjoy your presents." Cherry said, about to open the backyard door. "Mommy can we see, can we, can we?" Sasha asked, jumping up and down. Felix held his mother's hand. "Let's see." He said, as Cherry opened the door.

"A PUPPY AND A KITTY!" Sasha shouted, running to Nathaniel with Felix, smiling foolishly. "The doggy is Blitzcreek and the kitty is Maddeline." Nathaniel explained. Sasha hugged Nathaniel after Felix did. Cherry sat down next to the trio as they played with the pets. Saki and Iris went inside to eat, because they haven't eaten for ages, while Shuji and Heith watched the family before them. "Remember when Cherry was 'killing machine'?" Shuji asked. Heith nodded. "She was supposed to be a killing machine, true to her name. It's hard to believe she can actually love." Heith replied, kind of stunned. They smiled at the family before joining their wives inside.

"I love you, mommy and daddy." Sasha and Felix said, curling up next to their pets. Cherry sat in Nathaniel's lap, listening to the rustling of the trees. She sighed tiredly. "Are you sleepy love?" Nathaniel asked. Cherry nodded, hugging him. "Remember when Felix was born? It was so magical." She asked. Nathaniel chuckled deeply. "Indeed." He replied. She turned in his lap so she was facing him. Cherry lightly smashed her lips on top Nathaniel's.

"I love you." Nathaniel confessed.

"I love you too." Cherry replied, hugging him closer.


End file.
